Parce que l'amour est toujours la source des problèmes
by Shinory
Summary: [Anciennement "Disparu".] "Je ne veux plus le voir." "L'homme heureux et passionné que j'étais est mort ce soir." Rating variant au fil des chapitres / ! \ Une aventure de plus pour le sabreur gazonneux !
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE.**

Figé.

Je ne pouvais rien faire devant cette vision.

L'homme avec lequel j'avais passé plus d'un an, était en train de me tromper avec une femme dans notre lit.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus comblé que lorsqu'il était avec moi, en moi, sous moi.

Ce fut la goutte de trop.

Je claqua la porte que j'avais discrètement ouvert pour pouvoir le suspendre, étant censé être avec les autres dans une auberge sur l'île qu'on venait d'accoster, lui étant de garde. J'aurai mieux fait d'y rester.

Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit. Pas étonnant, vu la violence du choc que j'ai produit avec la porte de notre chambre. Enfin, de sa chambre, désormais.

Je ne veux plus le voir.

Je croyais pourtant à un avenir à deux. J'étais trop con.

C'est fini. L'homme heureux et passionné que j'étais est mort ce soir.

* * *

_OHAYO ! Et oui, je commence une nouvelle fiction étant donné que je ne trouve plus d'inspiration pour "Roronoa Entreprises"... M'en voulait pas... Ça va revenir _

_Le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder !_

_À votre avis, qui est-ce qui parle ? : D_

_Et puis tout le monde sait que les chapitres sortent plus vite avec des reviews..._

_Votre Shino d'amour !_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1. (Vachement court, je sais.)**

Ce petit con avait osé. Il avait osé me tromper. Pas de doute, il ne tenait pas à la vie. Moi qui avait fait tant d'efforts... je vais l'égorger.

Je tentais vainement de me calmer tout en traversant le pont du Sunny. Sautant par dessus la rambarde, j'atterri avec une souplesse que je ne me connaissais pas sur le quai. Je décida de faire la tournée des tavernes de la ville, histoire de me changer les idées. Qui sait ? Peut-être je trouverai une personne qui me fera partager son lit, sachant très bien que je ne retrouverai jamais le chemin de l'auberge. Et puis, plus rien ne m'en empêchait désormais.

Ouais... Plus rien.

Trouvant une taverne assez agitée en plein milieu de la nuit, j'y entra, alla m'installer à une table au fond et j'interpella un serveur. Plutôt bien foutu mais pas mon genre. Dommage.

Il s'approcha de moi et comme à mon habitude je commanda plusieurs bouteilles de sake, sachant très bien qu'elles ne m'apporteront pas la délivrance de mon coeur que j'avais donné à celui qui m'avait, en toute connaissance de cause, trompé.

Quel homme pitoyable je fais.

Moi, celui qui prétend être le futur meilleur sabreur du monde, j'ai réussi à me faire avoir par un salopard qui cherche une mer qu'on ne trouve que dans les livres. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me moquer de son rêve mais qu'importe, j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

J'aurai du m'en méfier mais avec sa gueule d'ange, jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable de ça. "Chevalier de l'amour", mon cul ouais. Mais bon, faut bien que je me fasse une raison, cet enfoiré m'a bien eut. Il a gagné, il a réussit à me détruire, je lui tire mon chapeau.

Oublie tout ça. Efface-le de ta mémoire, Zoro, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Demain, fais comme si rien n'avait exister entre vous.

Ouais, c'est ça. Oublie tout.

Mes bouteilles de sake arrivent enfin, je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose. Et puis, j'ai vu quelques petits morceaux plutôt pas mal en entrant, hommes comme femmes, autant s'amuser un peu même si je suis un peu réticent à l'idée de passer une nuit avec une femme après ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais tant pis. Juste s'amuser. Pour oublier. Et surtout trouver un lit où passer la nuit. Bref, je verrai bien.

* * *

J'ouvris paresseusement ma seule paupière encore intacte, préférant de loin dormir encore un peu mais l'odeur de la pièce étant différente que ma chambre, je compris que je n'étais pas sur le Sunny. Peu à peu, les évènements de la veille me revinrent mais je décida de tout ignorer, sachant très bien que j'allais sinon sombrer dans un monde de questions sans fin et de tristesse.

Je me redressa sur mes deux coudes, jetant un regard autour de moi. Une chambre typique de riche. Un mouvement sur ma droite me fait comprendre que mon ou ma partenaire de nuit est toujours là. Mon partenaire. Sa couleur de cheveux me rappelle quelqu'un, d'ailleurs. Un petit sourire triste fit son apparition sur mon visage. Évitant de retomber dans mes souvenirs d'enfance, j'observa l'homme qui se tenait à mes côtés.

De courts cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, un nez fin avec quelques petites tâches sur le visage et une peau plutôt dorée. Pas mal. Alors que j'allais me lever pour m'habiller, je le sentis m'aggriper, sans doute pour que je reste plus longtemps. Hélas, j'étais obligé de retourner sur le Sunny, même si la mort me semblait plus sympa comme destination, étant donné que le Log Pose ne mettait qu'une journée à se recharger sur cette île. J'entendis alors sa voix s'élever.

- Attends, avait-il seulement dit.

Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, ou du moins, je ne m'en rappelais plus.

- Pourquoi ? avais-je répondu.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à ma hauteur.

- Tu es Zoro, n'est-ce pas ? Roronoa Zoro ?

- Exacte.

Ça ne m'étonnait même pas qu'il connaisse mon prénom, vu la réputation qui me collait au train depuis Enies Lobby. Je le vis se pencher dans son pantalon qui était par-terre au bord du lit dont il en sortit un bout de papier blanc qu'il me donna. Ne comprenant pas, le regard passa du bout de papier plié à lui, et inversement.

- On m'a demandé de te donner ça. Lis-le lorsque tu seras seul.

Haussant un sourcil, signe de mon incompréhension, j'acquiesca tout de même avant de me lever et de me rhabiller. Alors que j'allais sortir de la chambre, je l'entendis murmurer :

- Bonne chance.

Même si je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait, je lui répondit.

- Merci... fis-je en tentant de me rappeler de son prénom.

- Kisei.

Sans me retourner, je fis un geste de la main et sortis de la chambre. Je trouva - par chance - rapidement la sortie du palace où je me trouvais et tenta de retrouver du mieux que je pouvais le port, faisant tout pour ne pas penser à hier soir. Malheureusement, mes pensées en avaient décidé autrement et au lieu de me m'aider à me rappeler de la nuit passée avec... comment déjà ?... ah oui Kisei, elles faisaient tout pour me saper le moral. D'ailleurs, étant donné que je ne sentais aucune gène au niveau du bassin, j'en déduis que j'avais encore gagné une bataille contre la dominance. Chose facile, je connais tous les moyens pour faire flancher mes "adversaires de lit" dont surtout un... Putain, tout me fait penser à ce salaud, peu importe à quoi je pense !

Après avoir demandé à plusieurs marchands la direction du port, je sentis sa présence dans mon dos. Je regarda par dessus mon épaule et le vis en train de scruter les alentours, me cherchant sûrement. Mon coeur se serra en me criant d'aller le voir mais je décida finalement de me réfugier dans une ruelle, canalisant mes envies de meurtres sur sa personne au plus profond de moi. Luffy ne me l'aurait pas pardonné, de toute façon.

Je ne veux plus le voir.

Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de moi.

Même s'il se met à genou pour me supplier de le "prendre fiévreusement", comme il dit.

Stop. Ne pense plus à lui, ignore.

Trouvant un vieux manteau déchiré, je m'en vêtu et sortit incognito de la ruelle. Je demanda une dernière fois mon chemin à un vieillard et je pus enfin retrouver le Sunny. Constatant que Brook était de garde et que personne d'autre ne semblait être là, je retira mon "déguisement" et monta sur le pont grâce à l'échelle de corde. Je me précipita un peu trop vite à mon goût vers mon - désormais - ancienne chambre, pris tout ce que je détenais (à vrai dire, pas grand chose) et les déplaça dans la chambre des autres mecs, reprenant mon ancien hamac, où se déroula notre "première fois". Fronçant les sourcils, je balança rageusement mes affaires dans un tiroir vide de la commode et ressortit sur le pont où Brook ma sauta dessus.

- Zoro-saaaaaaaaaan ! Tu es là ! On te cherchait partout hier soir ! Où étais-tu passé ? Il faut que je prévienne les autres ! Yohohoho !

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Après un soupir, je leva la tête vers la vigie. Ouais, un peu d'entrainement ne me ferait pas de mal.

* * *

_Vous m'excuserez mais les autres chapitres risqueront d'être aussi courts, j'aimerai un peu changer mon style "d'écriture de chapitres"..._

_Pour R.E, les chapitres seront toujours aussi long, par contre ; )_

_Je sais, le comportement de Zoro est étrange. Mais pour moi, soit il tue Sanji (ce qui serait vachement balo) soit il se défoule sur une autre personne pour se "venger" d'une certaine manière (et surtout pour oublier) en passant une nuit dans le lit d'un autre... J'espère que c'est pas trop bizarre ^^"_

_Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu,_

_Shino-_


	3. Chapter 2

Où pouvait-il bien être ? Je le cherche depuis quelques heures déjà et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé sa trace.

Mais quel con ! Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Cette femme, je ne la connaissais même pas... Mais dans un sens, je ne regrette pas. Me sentir "supérieur", la dominer, m'a fait revivre. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être à sa merci. Non pas que je m'en plaigne... Mais je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire ! Toujours lui qui décide de qui est le dominant / dominé du soir ! Surtout qu'en ce moment, il était toujours celui du dessus.

Je n'osais rien lui dire étant donné que je ne déteste pas être sous lui, sentir son poids sur mon corps, bien au contraire. Mais il se faisait un peu trop dominant à mon goût, chose qui m'horripile quelque peu.

Et puis, on a débarqué sur cette foutue île, dans ce foutu port et j'ai été désigné pour être de garde sur ce foutu bateau. Dommage, j'avais pourtant trouvé une tactique pour le faire flancher ce soir, pour que je puisse à mon tour profiter de son corps.

Il était dans les environs de 21h00, j'étais accoudé à la rambarde juste en face de la cuisine quand cette femme m'interpella avec un sourire resplendissant d'une beauté incroyable. Une très jolie jeune fille aux yeux verts transperçant, brune aux cheveux longs et légèrement bouclés relevés en queue-de-cheval. Allez savoir pourquoi, certainement ma galanterie habituelle, je la fis monter sur le navire.

On discuta autour d'un verre et là tout dérapa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris mais elle m'embrassa. Sur le coup, je n'osa pas la dégager, mon éducation oblige, mais j'aurai peut-être dû. Au fur et à mesure du baiser, je perdis pied, sentant mon désir grimper. Une chose en entrainant une autre, je repris connexion avec le monde réel lorsque mon dernier habit s'envola à travers la chambre.

De notre chambre.

Alors que je voulais finalement arrêter, prenant conscience de la connerie que je faisais, je ne pus m'y résoudre devant ce regard vert résolu qui ressemblait étrangement à celui émeraude de Zoro. C'était peut-etre ça, qui me fit prendre cette mauvaise décision.

Renaître.

Voilà le sentiment que je ressentais alors que je trompais Zoro avec cette femme. Me sentir supérieur, m'échapper de cette emprise qu'il effectuait sur ma personne, toutes ces choses qui faisaient actuellement de moi quelqu'un de comblé.

Rien n'était officiel entre Zoro et moi mais je savais que les mots entre nous étaient de trop. J'avais eu du mal à assumer mon attirance pour cet homme mais il avait su (me demandez pas comment, je sais pas) trouver les bonnes paroles pour m'accepter tel que j'étais réellement. Les femmes et moi, ce n'est qu'une question d'éducation et d'adoration, même si, sans m'en rendre compte, je les jalousais d'être des femmes pour ainsi être avec l'homme qu'elles voulaient sans subir de moqueries ou autre.

Désormais je le trompais avec l'une de ces femmes que j'aimais tant.

Mon plaisir allait atteindre son paroxysme lorsque la porte de la chambre claqua violemment, me stoppant dans mes mouvements.

Impossible.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, redevenant totalement maitre de moi-même. La femme que j'avais sous moi haletait fortement et fixait la porte, elle aussi sous le choc. Avait-elle compris que j'étais déjà pris ? Je "sortis" de son corps, toujours cette expression d'horreur sur mon visage, et me mis à genou au milieu du lit, entre ses jambes, la tête baissée.

Je venais de tromper Zoro.

Je devais faire quelque chose. Le rattraper. Mais les forces me manquaient, j'étais épuisé mais surtout choqué de mon comportement. Moi qui m'auto-proclamais homme fidèle, je venais de balayer tout ça d'un revers de main.

Elle se releva, gênée, et se rhabilla. Elle me glissa des milliers de mots d'excuses, qu'elle ne se doutait pas que j'étais déjà avec une femme, et qu'elle irait s'excuser auprès d'elle le plus vite possible, étant l'unique responsable. Sauf que c'était pas "elle", mais "lui". Un homme au caractère de chien, borné, et auquel sa fierté n'avait d'égal que son incroyable charisme.

Elle s'enfuya à toute vitesse alors que j'étais toujours dans la même position au milieu du lit. De notre lit. Enfin, très certainement notre ancien lit. Il fallait que je le retrouve.

Et vite.

Je me releva rapidement, enfila quelques habits et partit en courant du navire pour essayer de le retrouver.

Je fis la tournée des bars, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais que le retrouver là. Et je réussis. Il était là, au fond d'une taverne où l'ambiance était électrique. Je tenta de m'approcher mais je détourna quelques secondes seulement le regard et il avait déjà disparu. Était-ce une illusion ? Mon esprit qui se foutait de moi ? Non, je savais qu'il était encore là.

Je tourna sur moi-même, histoire de le localiser. Alors que mon regard tombait sur la sortie, je vis une petite touffe verte y dépasser, tentant du mieux que je pouvais de le rattraper. Malheureusement je bouscula un de ces ivrognes qui peuplait cette taverne et une baston générale débuta, me faisant perdre de vue mon amant... Mon futur ex-amant...

Rétamant en deux temps trois mouvements tous ces connards d'alcoolos, je ressortis de la taverne avec seulement quelques bleus. Il faisait désormais beaucoup trop sombre pour retrouver ce petit-pois, je décida donc de partir dès l'aube demain matin à sa recherche et rentra au Sunny.

Je n'ai pas dormi du reste de la nuit.

Comment aurais-je pu ?

Impossible.

Comme promis, à l'aube je parti à sa recherche. Les autres m'avaient appelé pour me dire que Zoro avait disparu. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours d'onze heures que j'ai cru l'apercevoir mais le temps que je l'atteigne, il avait déjà disparu. Je perdais espoir, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir m'expliquer avec lui. Il était si borné... Puis je reçu un appel de Brook, quelques minutes plus tard, me disant que Zoro était rentré sur le Sunny. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'étais sur le quai, commençant à escalader l'échelle me menant au pont. Il fallait absolument que j'ai une conversation avec lui.

Arrivant sur le pont, je vis Brook en train de boire un thé, observant l'océan. Il se retourna vers moi.

- Sanji-san ! Zoro-san est dans la vigie, mais il semble étrange.

Je ne m'étonne même pas, je sais très bien que tout le monde est au courant pour notre relation. Comment aurions-nous pu faire, pour nous cacher ? Les autres nous avaient tres bien acceptés, même si j'avais eu du mal à me faire à l'idée de ressentir un quelconque sentiment pour un homme, mais qu'importe l'essentiel était que j'étais heureux. (*) Je m'accrocha au cordage et monta jusqu'à l'échelle qui me permettrait d'atteindre l'intérieur de la vigie. Une fois devant celle-ci, alors que j'allais monter, Luffy et les autres arrivèrent. J'avais déjà du mal à rester calme mais si en plus les autres étaient ici pour assister à la scène, mon ventre se tordait encore plus douloureusement qu'il l'était depuis quelques heures.

Oui, j'avais peur.

Jamais je ne pensais ressentir à-nouveau ce sentiment, surtout pour cette tête d'algue, encore. J'avais peur de me faire rejeter. Mais bon, je n'avais pas à foirer ainsi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ?!

Le mal est fait, je n'y peux rien désormais. J'allais reprendre mon ascension quand un bras élastique me tira vers l'arrière et je fis ainsi une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres, atterrissant fort gracieusement sur le crâne de mon capitaine, essayant de transpercer sa tête avec les talons de mes chaussures.

- SANJI ! MANGER !

Je jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la vigie. C'était foutu, mon capitaine n'allait jamais me laisser tranquille si je ne préparais pas à manger.

* * *

(*) Répétition volontaire avec l'une des phrases du début.

Bon, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre dans la peau de Sanji, ca doit se lire. Je trouve ce chapitre moyen bien que je l'ai refait plusieurs fois.

Ah, pour les temps. J'ai beaucoup de mal à savoir si c'est du passé simple ou de l'imparfait... Donc désolée, j'fous des "s" partout a la premiere personne.

En espérant ne pas vous avoir ennuyé,

Shino.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3. (Treeees court.)**

Pas la peine de savoir qui était prêt à entrer dans la vigie, j'avais très bien reconnu sa présence. Heureusement que Luffy est arrivé, je n'aurais pas supporté de voir sa gueule. Je repris alors mon entraînement, ignorant parfaitement les appels pour aller manger, je n'avais absolument pas faim de toute façon.

Il devait être dans les alentours des 14 heures lorsqu'un papier s'échappa de ma poche. Je le pris en main et l'analysa, ne me rappelant plus d'où il venait. Il y était écrit dans un coin "Kisei", me disant vaguement quelque chose.

Ah ! Mais ce serait pas ce type avec lequel j'ai passé la nuit ? Je crois bien. Tentant du mieux que je pouvais d'ignorer la raison qui m'avait poussé à coucher avec cet homme, je déplia paresseusement le bout de papier blanc où une photo et quelques mots qui m'emplirent d'une rage sourde étaient écrits.

Je regroupa quelques affaires dans un sac furieusement. Il fallait que j'aille régler cette affaire au plus vite, sans prévenir les autres. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se mêlent de cette histoire. Je vérifia par la fenêtre de la vigie si personne n'était sur le pont. Malheureusement, La Sorcière se faisait encore dorer au soleil tandis que Robin s'amusait à faire peur à Chopper. Manquerait plus qu'elle est encore utilisé son pouvoir et qu'elle sache pour... Stop. C'est pas l'heure d'y penser. Je m'en chargerai plus tard, il y a plus urgent. Beaucoup plus urgent.

Tant pis, j'attendrai ce soir avant de partir, ça me laisse ainsi le temps de prendre de la nourriture en douce pour le long trajet que je vais faire. Je ne risque rien, Luffy prendra cher à ma place, je ne serais jamais soupçonné d'avoir pris dans le garde-mangé. Encore faut-il que ... ce salopard laisse la voie libre quelques instants.

* * *

Après avoir réussi à piquer de la nourriture que je planqua dans mon sac, j'attendis quelques heures encore, ignorant une nouvelle fois l'appel pour aller. manger. Cette fois-ci Chopper vint s'assurer que je n'étais pas malade ou mort. Je lui fis gentiment (enfin, quand je dis gentiment, c'est autant que j'ai pu) comprendre que j'allais parfaitement bien, que je n'avais seulement pas très faim. Il repartit, toujours inquiet mais soit-disant rassuré, je récupéra mon sac que j'avais balancé dans un coin avant que Chopper n'arrive.

Il était désormais 23 heures et tous les autres dormaient, hormis Usopp qui était de garde cette nuit. J'avais vu l'autre connard relever la tête vers la vigie avant d'aller se coucher dans notre ancienne chambre.

Pas le temps de se morfondre, je saute de la fenêtre de la vigie et retombe sans un bruit sur la pelouse du Sunny. Ce sera le seul auquel je dirais au revoir pour un petit moment. Usopp ne m'a pas entendu, faute d'avoir une parfaite vue, il n'entend pas grand chose, on dirait.

Toujours silencieusement, je saute par-dessus la barrière et m'enfuis de l'autre côté du port. Pas envie d'alerter Usopp lorsque je piquerai ma prochaine embarcation. Je repère un bateau vachement bien équipé et m'en empare après avoir vérifié que personne n'était à bord. À la prochaine île, je trouverai un navigateur pour m'amener sur East Blue. Quand je pense que... Argh, calme-toi Zoro et trouve comment marche ce putain d'engin !

Après quelques minutes de galères, je réussi à comprendre comment à le manier et pu enfin partir de cette île maudite. Me demandez pas comment j'ai réussi à mater cet engin, moi-même je ne le sais pas. La rage, surement. Je préféra m'arrêter en pleine mer, la nuit étant trop sombre pour naviguer. Je me rempli un peu l'estomac, retrouvant mon ancienne vie de solitaire. Après avoir fini, je m'allongea le long de mon embarcation, sortant à nouveau ce fameux bout de papier, bien que je ne l'ai lu qu'une seule fois je le connaissais déjà par coeur. Le froissant entre mes doigts, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un grognement de rage s'échapper de ma gorge. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, peut-être à cause des remous de la mer ou bien de ce qui était écris...

**_« Le dojo a été saccagé et la tombe de Kuina profanée. Pitié Zoro, aide-nous à retrouver ces malfrats dénués de toute humanité. -Koshiro.»_**

* * *

_C'est le plus court chapitre que j'ai ecris de toute ma vie ! En vrai, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais voulu faire cette partie trop grande, le meilleur reste a venir._

_En espérant sortir vite la suite,_

_Shinoooo !_


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4.**

J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir cette nuit. Ce que j'ai fait me ronge de l'intérieur. Je me suis levé plus tôt que d'habitude, ayant trop froid dans ce lit trop grand pour moi sans sa chaleur pour me réchauffer. Je suis donc allé préparer le petit déjeuné bien que les autres ne se lèveraient pas avant trois heures. Il fallait que je m'occupe pour éviter que je ne craque et aille réveiller le bretteur pour m'excuser de tout mon soul.

J'avais raison : trois heures passèrent avant de voir mon capitaine et les autres arriver pour déjeuner. Enfin... Pas tous. Zoro ne daignait pas venir, une nouvelle fois. Déjà qu'il a sauté les repas d'hier... Je demanda alors gentiment à Chopper d'aller le chercher et à Robin... chérie de l'aider grâce à son pouvoir. À cause de cette histoire, j'ai bien du mal à dire du bien des femmes ou bien de leur donner de petits surnoms "ridicules", comme le disait si bien Zoro...

Je vis Robin ouvrir les yeux et déplier ses bras tandis que Chopper revenait, paniqué.

- Zoro... ! Il... Il n'est pas sur le navire !

Robin-chan acquiesca de la tête. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et s'il était partit pour aller dans une taverne et qu'il s'était perdu ?! Mon dieu, l'île est si grande, on ne va jamais le retrouver !

- Tu en es bien sur ? demanda Nami-san. Il a dut vouloir se dégourdir les jambes et il a dut se perdre, termina-t-elle en soupirant.

- Euh, si je peux me permettre, je n'ai entendu personne descendre du bateau... fit Usopp. Et connaissant sa "délicatesse", je l'aurai entendu !

- Pas faux... Mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions avec ce crétin sans orientation...

- Yohohohoho ! Tu as surement raison, Nami-san !

J'en voyais une autre moi, mais je faisais tout pour ne pas y croire. Je savais qu'il me détestait désormais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait une chose pareille.

Luffy se redressa, et prit un air sérieux qui ne lui allait absolument pas, quand on connaissait l'idiot de première qu'il était.

- L'île est trop grande, on va mettre des jours à le retrouver ! Partons sur-le-champs !

Surprenant tout le monde (ce n'est pas tous les jours que ce crétin comprenne les choses aussi vite !) il se leva, emmenant par la même occasion de la nourriture qu'il avait piqué dans les assiettes de Franky et Usopp, et allait sortir de la cuisine quand notre archéologue parla.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, nous faisant douloureusement patienter.

- Mais ? demanda timidement Chopper.

Tout en levant ses yeux de son livre, elle répondit :

- On dirait que certaines de ses affaires ont disparu avec lui.

Un long silence s'installa tandis que ce que je redoutais le plus se confirmait. Non... Il ne pouvait pas...

- Que veux-tu dire, Robin ? Je ne comprends pas, fit Luffy, plus pale que d'habitude.

- Et bien... Tout laisse à croire qu'il a quitté l'équipage... Ou tout du moins, qu'il est partit temporairement.

Je rattrapa de justesse la poêle que j'avais entre les mains pour la ranger. Pourquoi... Pourquoi etait-il parti ? On aurait pu au moins en parler avant qu'il... avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie du genre ! Si seulement Luffy et les autres seraient rentrés plus tard hier, j'aurai pu aller lui parler et il serait surement encore là... Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur moi, se doutant que c'était de ma faute. Nami-san se leva et vint jusqu'à ma hauteur.

- Sanji-kun ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que tu nous caches ?

Je me savais bien plus pâle qu'habituellement, et mon coeur se serra encore plus. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent à ce propos, ça ne concerne que Zoro et moi.

- Rien que vous ne devriez savoir, avais-je répondu amèrement, attisant encore plus leur soif de savoir.

- Sanji, si tu sais quoique ce soit, tu dois nous le dire. Nous devons retrouver Zoro !, fit mon capitaine en haussant la voix.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Luffy qui s'approcha de moi.

- Ecoute, Sanji. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un membre de mon équipage nous quitte pour une histoire de couple ou pour une autre raison. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je veux retrouver Zoro le plus rapidement possible !*

Je resta interdit quelques minutes. Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était niveau couple que ça venait de foirer ? Il m'étonnera toujours...

- Et puis tu sais, tu peux nous faire confiance, tu peux tout nous dire.

Je pesa le pour et le contre, entre leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé ou non... mais j'avais si honte de ce que j'avais fait... Je décida de leur dire... mais dans quelques temps, pas tout de suite.

- S'il te plait capitaine, j'aimerai garder ça pour moi encore quelques temps...

Il sembla surpris du ton que je venais d'employer. Pas étonnant, on aurait dit un gamin. Je le vis réfléchir (enfin, ça y ressemblait) et il acquiesca finalement. Je soupira de dépit et je vis du coin de l'oeil Robin-chan me scruter... À croire qu'elle sait lire les pensées des autres... Un frisson me parcouru. Je savais qu'elle allait enquêter, comme elle le fait à chaque fois. Mais... c'est comme si elle avait une idée de ce que cela pouvait être...

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées lorsque Luffy hurla qu'on allait commencer les recherches. Je fus désigné à nouveau pour être de garde tandis que les autres fouillaient les environs.

Profitant du calme sur le navire, j'alla dans la chambre commune des garçons, ayant repéré les affaires de Zoro dans la commode de celle-ci. Je vis qu'il manquait des habits alors que toutes ses affaires étaient retournée dans le tiroir. Il avait l'air pressé... Je pris l'un de ses t-shirts entre mes mains et l'observa. Je lui avais acheté le jour où l'on avait cédé à nos pulsions. Je me sentais tellement mal désormais... Je referma le tiroir, le t-shirt de couleur vert comme ses cheveux avec quelques fresques chocolats toujours en main, et l'emmena dans la chambre où tout est mort. Mes espoirs de vie heureuse avec cet homme, la passion qu'il me portait et que je lui rendais, tout était réduit en poussière, tout avait disparu.

Nous recherchâmes Zoro intensément pendant deux semaines, le temps de passer au peigne fin l'ile, en vain. Et, chaque nuit, je me vêtu de son t-shirt vert et chocolat, m'apaisant le temps d'une nuit.

Nous partons sur la prochaine ile, continuant nos recherches jusque dans les fonds marins. Une ambiance glaciale comme le Sunny n'en a jamais connu régnait sur le navire et ma cuisine perdait de plus en plus de ses saveurs.

* * *

_Shino ou celle qui ecrit de moins en moins bien et qui n'arrive pas a se mettre dans la peau de Sanji. A vrai dire, le ZoSan, bien qu'il reste toujours mon couple yaoi préféré, je trouve qu'il est devenu beaucoup trop populaire, banal, et, hormis quelques auteurs, plusieurs fans se mettent a ecrire des choses vraiment... trop romantique entre eux et je commence a etre contaminée. Je terminerai mes deux fictions en cours et je m'attaquerai a un autre couple yaoi que j'aime beaucoup : le Zoro/Law et pleins d'autres._

_* : Merci Nathdawn, grace a toi j'ai au moins une phrase correcte dans ce chapitre._

_Voilà, j'autorise les tomates pour ce chapitre. A vos marques... Pret... Balancez !_

_Shino._


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5.**

Je dois être maudit. En plus d'avoir mon "ex" qui me trompe, les connards qui ont détruit l'endroit où j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps quand j'étais plus jeune, mon embarcation qui a commencé à fuir de partout en pleine mer (j'ai dû boucher les trous avec le peu d'habits que j'ai !) et là arriver au beau milieu d'une base navale de la Marine du même genre de Navarone, ma chance légendaire a vraiment déserté.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il me faut un autre bateau et des provisions sinon je risque d'y laisser ma peau. Ne m'étant pas fait remarqué (tous des branleurs ces marines, pas foutus de garder un oeil sur l'horizon ! M'enfin, ça m'arrange) j'assomme deux-trois ... ou peut-être bien dix ... marines étant susceptibles d'alerté le haut gradé de cette base. J'avançais en rasant les murs, tentant vainement de trouver la cuisine. Mais bien sur, fallait que je tombe sur elle...

- Roronoa !

Ça va, je connais encore mon nom, hein ! C'est pas parce que j'ai envie de trancher tout le monde que je risque de l'oublier ! En plus sa ressemblance avec Kuina est vraiment trop grande, j'ai encore plus envie de la découper... Mais on ne frappe pas les plus faibles que soit, surtout les femmes. [Nda : macho sur les bords...] Et la voilà qui veut un combat... Putain, elle voit pas que je suis pressé ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre de jouer avec des gamines !

- Dégage de ma route, "colonel". Je n'hésiterai pas à te couper en deux s'il le faut.

- Change de ton, Roronoa Zoro. Tu es sur mon territoire, je fais ce que je veux. Mon supérieur voulait justement se défouler un peu... Quand il apprendra que l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille est ici, il va surement exploser de joie.

- Et bien appelles ton supérieur à la con si ça te fait plaisir, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. Les histoires "Marine contre Pirates" ne me concerne plus pour le moment. Et pour ta gouverne : je suis seul.

Je la vis hausser un sourcil. Kuina numéro deux... Quand je pense que ... Non, n'y pense pas à ses bâtards qui ont détruit le dojo et sa tombe, il faut que tu te sortes de cette merde et vite !

- Comment ça, "seul" ? Explique-toi.

Et voilà qu'elle se la joue curieuse... J'aurai mieux fait de me la boucler. Ce qu'elle peut m'horripiler cette gamine... Je la contourna pour reprendre mon chemin mais elle m'attrapa le bras.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser filer ? Tu te trompe. Tu vas me suivre gentiment et je vais t'emmener au Vice-Amiral Smoker.

Je me dégagea de sa prise.

- Certainement pas. J'ai plus urgent. Une prochaine fois, peut-être !

Je tentais d'être ironique mais j'avais bien du mal... Trop de contact avec elle me faisait souffrir en pensant à cet être perdu... Il faut que je parte. Je reprenais ma route quand je sentis une barrière froide sur mon poignet. Non... Elle ne venait pas de me passer les menottes... Si ?

Mon regard se posa sur mon poignet. Comment ai-je pu ainsi baisser ma garde ?! Mais... Je rêve ou l'autre anneau des menottes est accroché à son poignet ?!

- Eh oh ! Tu fous quoi là ? Libère-moi !

- Dommage, c'est le Vice-Amiral qui a les clés... Il va falloir aller le voir si l'on veut se détacher...

- Joue pas la conne et libère-moi.

Cette proximité me déplaisait réellement. Surtout qu'elle arborait un étrange sourire... Rien de bon allait m'arriver, je le sentais. Et ces menottes en granit marin... Je n'arriverai pas à les trancher, pas comme ça, d'un seul coup. Pas le choix, j'ai du la suivre. Lors du trajet, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Après tout, c'est d'ordre civile... Mais ça me fait tout de même mal au cul de devoir demander de l'aide à ces marines. En parlant de cul... C'est une impression ou la Tashigi roule du cul, essayant vainement de me "séduire" pour m'avoir dans son pieu ? Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pathétique.

- Tord pas du cul la route est droite.

Merde, c'est sortit tout seul. Je la vois se retourner, furieuse. Je me retiens de rire tellement elle me fait honte. Elle accélère le pas... Je crois que je l'ai vexé. Rien à faire de toute façon, je ne peux pas m'encadrer les femmes en ce moment. C'est pas avec elle que ça va changer.

Le chemin était long mais nous voilà enfin dans le bureau de l'enfumeur. Je sens déjà l'envie de gerber venir tant ça pue le cigare. En parlant d'enfumeur... J'en connais bien un qui m'a bien enfumé avec ses belles paroles.

Mes jointures blanchirent tellement je serra mes poings. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, bordel ! ... Hein ? On m'a parlé ?

- Réponds, crétin, fit Tashigi en tirant sur son poignet.

- Euh... Ouais ?

Je vis Smoker s'approcher de moi avec un air supérieur qui ne me plu pas du tout.

- Que me vaut ta visite, Roronoa ? Tu es seul, dans une base de la Marine... Je trouve ça étrange, tu veux te repentir ?

- Plutôt crever ! C'est par pur hasard que je suis là.

Il mordit dans ses cigares rageusement. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il en avait deux en même temps... Il veut crever deux fois plus vite ?

- Tu ne perds pas de ta fougue... Bref. Tashigi, mets-le dans une cellule et prends-lui ses sabres !

Elle s'exécuta et tenta de prendre mes sabres.

- Eh ! Pas touche !

Je tira sur les menottes qui nous reliaient toujours et dans un mouvement rapide du poignet je réussi à l'immobiliser en lui faisant une clé de bras. Je sorti le Shuusui et le leva au niveau de la gorge de la marine sous les yeux écarquillés du Vice-Amiral.

- Smoker, écoute-moi bien. J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Le problème c'est que je n'ai plus d'embarcation pour aller où je veux aller. Mais j'ai une idée qui pourrait non seulement remonter l'estime de la Marine dans le coeur de chacun des citoyens sur terre (je les connais, ils vont encore faire croire que c'est grâce à eux que ces bandits ont perdu et gnagnagna...) et qui pourrait aussi m'aider dans cette affaire. C'est du gagnant-gagnant en fait.

Il me sonda du regard. Je le trouvais étrangement calme même si je voyais bien qu'il s'était crispé quand j'ai "agressé" la Tashigi. Je le sentais hésiter.

- Quelle est cette idée ?

- Ça m'arrache vraiment la bouche de demander de l'aide à la Marine mais... Des pirates plutôt doués (ces salopards ont réussi à battre Koshiro et tous ceux du dojo, ils ne peuvent pas être des bras cassés.) ont saccagé la ville où je suis né en plus d'avoir détruit de précieux souvenirs. Si tu m'aide à rejoindre mon île et à retrouver ceux qui ont fait cela, je t'en saurai gré et laisserai la vie sauve à ton colonel.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes alors que l'autre Tashigi tremblait encore de mon attaque. Il nous scruta, jonglant du regard entre nous deux. Et si tu pouvais nous détacher aussi, ça m'arrangerait...

- Marché conclu.

* * *

_Yo._

_Alors ce chapitre, il plait ? Vous avez vu, je me défoule sur Tashigi :')... J'l'aime pas :c !_

_Bof bof tout ça, hein ?_

_Allez, laisse-moi une gentille petite review... Petite petite review... C: !_

_Bisous, Shino. (Qui va surement se rebaptiser en un autre pseudo !)_


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6.**

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que je me suis réveillé dans ce lit de l'infirmerie. Je ne me souvenais plus du pourquoi j'étais là, mais lorsque j'ai vu Luffy sur un autre lit, je m'en rappela.

Nous venions d'arriver sur une ile plutot calme même si l'ambiance ne manquait pas. L'équipage toujours aussi nostalgique vaquait à ses occupations, comme à chaque fois, et nous nous sommes retrouvés pour partir à nouveau à sa recherche. Malheureusement, nous sommes arrivés sur cette île au mauvais moment : un pirate réputé pour avoir tenu tête aux quatre Yonkou s'en est prit à nous, nous lançant dans un combat acharné.

Et là, immédiatement, nous avons ressenti son absence. Luffy et moi avons du supporter beaucoup plus de blessures suite à l'acharnement de cette brute, ce qui nous valut un coma de plus d'une semaine. Ce connard avait une drôle d'arme qui avait fait rire Luffy au début et effrayé Nami-san et Long-Pif mais celle-ci, bien qu'on ait réussit à la détruire, nous à causé beaucoup de dommages. On s'était tous fait exploser bien qu'on en soit arrivé à bout.

Après l'avoir vaincu, je me souviens avoir fait quelques pas pour ensuite sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je me rappelle avoir pensé à Zoro tout le long, ce qui à surement pu me soutenir en vie. Car, d'après Chopper, j'avais de grandes chances de ne plus jamais me réveiller... Le coup que je m'étais pris de plein fouet au visage y étant pour quelque chose.

Je m'étais réveillé brutalement, me retrouvant en position assise dans ma couette, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Je ne me souviens plus de la cause de ce réveil brutal mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça avait un rapport avec lui. Un cauchemar je crois bien... Étrangement, je n'en avais plus eu depuis un bon bout de temps, depuis que j'étais en couple. Sa présence aurait-elle autant d'influence sur moi ? C'est vrai que, quand il est là, tous mes soucis s'envolent, comme lorsqu'auparavant Nami ou une jeune demoiselle s'approchait de moi... Et puis, rien que de sentir son odeur ou de tenir quelque chose qui lui appartient me soulage, comme pour son t-shirt... Son t-shirt ! Je ne l'avais pas sur moi pendant mon sommeil !

Tout de suite Chopper avait accouru, tout dégoulinant de larmes, et m'inspecta minutieusement tout en me recouchant dans le lit. Il m'avait raconté ce que j'avais manqué durant la longue semaine où j'étais plongé dans le coma, et avec une mine déconfite, il m'annonça que nous n'avions toujours pas retrouvé Zoro. J'avais serré les poings à cette entente, froissant les draps du lit. Puis Luffy s'était réveillé lui aussi et Chopper, après avoir inspecté ce dernier, était allé prévenir les autres de notre réveil mais allait avant tout nous faire de quoi reprendre des forces..

J'observais Luffy du coin de l'oeil qui fixait un point invisible et qui, d'un naturel si joyeux, avait la mine triste. Je le comprenais mais je ne voulais plus que cette ambiance de désespoir règne encore et pour ça je devais retrouver ce bretteur vert, coûte que coûte. Pourtant, cette tromperie que j'avais réalisé m'empêchait de le rechercher, je ne me sentais pas digne de le voir en face. Ce sentiment rongeait mon âme, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je voulais tellement le revoir, je voulais qu'il revienne. Et vite.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?

Luffy me regardait droit dans les yeux, sérieux, bien que cette étincelle de tristesse était toujours dans son regard. J'hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Non, pas encore...

- Je ne veux pas te forcer mais... tu peux me faire confiance, je suis ton capitaine, non ?

Je ne répondis pas, plongé dans mes pensées. «Si seulement je n'avais pas... Si seulement je lui avais parlé de mes envies, que, moi aussi, je voulais le posséder... Si seulement je l'avais rattrapé... Il ne se serait jamais passé cela... Par ma faute, nous aurions pu perdre la vie Luffy et moi, nous manquant cette force qu'avait Zoro, qui nous faisait gagner! Je...» pensais-je avant de sentir un poids sur mon lit et deux bras passer dans mon dos. Je me retrouva la tête collée au torse bandé de mon capitaine dans une étreinte rassurante qui me fit renoncer à tous mes efforts pour ravaler les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper.

L'une d'entre elles réussit à s'écouler le long de ma joue, silencieuse, puis une autre. Je me laissais aller dans les bras de mon capitaine, sachant qu'il ne dirait rien aux autres. Je lui étais d'ailleurs très reconnaissant pour ça. Je voulais crier mon désespoir, ma solitude, ma douleur, mais tout passait par les larmes muettes qui inondaient mon visage. Alors, le temps que tout s'évacue nous restions ainsi, moi dans ses bras si frêles contrairement à ceux de Zoro mais tout de même réconfortants. Finalement je me degagea et le remercia. Il me fit un de ses sourires à s'en déboiter la machoire et me répondit que c'était normal d'aider ses nakamas.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Sanji. Si tu nous dis ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a une chance de pouvoir retrouver Zoro. Et crois-moi, on est tous là pour toi si tu veux en parler.

Il retourna dans son lit, prenant au passage son chapeau de paille qui était posé sur le bureau de Chopper.

Les membres de l'équipage arrivèrent alors, bien contents de nous revoir vivants. Mon corps était bel et bien vivant, mon coeur et mon âme, eux, sont morts depuis qu'il a fichu l'camp, il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

_J'ai fait pleurer Sanji ;w; ! Je devrais avoir honte ! ;w; !_

_Sinon, avez-vous aimé ? C'est vachement triste quand même..._

_J'ai ecrit ce chapitre sur Radioactive de Imagine Dragon, c'est pour ça que l'atmosphère est chargée de depression en tout genre. Cette chanson, ce rythme me donne le blues._

_Si vous mettez une review, je vous promets... des cookies ? LOL. Non, allez, une review pour une petite auteur, S'il vous plait..._

_Shino._


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Le moment de l'annonce aux marines que j'étais temporairement en alliance avec eux était hilarant. Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux gros comme des boules de bowling tandis que je tentais de me retenir pour ne pas me bidonner à terre, j'ai une réputation à respecter, non mais ! Un brouhaha avait suivit, tous croyant à une mauvaise blague, mais l'enfumé les a remit à leur place et tous ce sont tus, ne voulant pas le défier.

Le lendemain matin, on partait pour East Blue. Tashigi me collait tout le temps au train alors que Smoker, lui, s'amusait de la situation. D'autant plus que maintenant ce dernier tentait de savoir la raison pour laquelle j'avais été poussé à m'allier avec la Marine au lieu de le faire avec mes compagnons, mais je ne lâchais aucune info et canalisais mes pulsions meurtrières au fond de moi. Je me défoulerai quand j'aurai retrouver ces bâtards.

Pendant ce temps-là, je devais m'entraîner, encore et encore. J'avais demandé à un certain Soboku, un jeune marine qui me rappela Kobby, où je pourrais m'entrainer et qui m'avait alors indiqué une petite salle de musculation pas très utilisée. Peu étaient les poids disponibles, mais je les regroupa tous et pus confectionner une haltère d'environ une tonne. Tant pis, ça suffira pour le moment. Je m'entraînais sans relâche, sous les yeux ébahis de certains marines qui passaient dans le coin. Tous m'évitaient hormis Soboku, qui venait dans temps en temps me ramener des bouteilles d'eau. Il était sympa, je l'aimais bien. Sous ses airs naïfs, on pouvait voir une détermination sans faille et ça, j'aime ! Même s'il n'a que 17 ans, je suis sur qu'il a un véritable potentiel au combat. il a une carrure de combattant, il a juste une petite dizaine de centimètres de moins que moi, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés légèrement plus longs que les miens et les yeux bleus, je crois bien.

Sinon, je mangeais dans la cabine de Smoker avec Tashigi dans un silence plat, bien différent que sur le Sunny, et la cuisine vachement moins bonne que celle de... Bref.

Un soir, alors que je dormais dans une cabine non loin de celle de Smoker, cette garce de Tashigi s'était infiltrée dans ma "chambre" et s'était faufilée dans mon lit, près de moi. Pas de bol, en ce moment je ne supporte aucune présence d'aussi près, elle a donc fini dans le mur d'en face. J'ai fait mine de m'excuser et lui ait "gentiment" demandé de sortir. Si l'autre était là, j'me serais fait défoncé... Putain, c'est vraiment un connard... Et voilà ! Maintenant, j'me mets à penser à ça ! J'vais plus pouvoir dormir !

- Va au diable, Tashigi ! avais-je inconsciemment hurlé.

Mais bon, tant pis, si elle m'a entendu, grand bien lui fasse, elle va enfin me lâcher la grappe ! Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, tout me revenant en mémoire, lorsque je l'ai vu avec cette brune dans notre lit, son "épanouissement", tout. Je me rappelle avoir croisé Soboku le matin même et, vu sa tête, je devais être effrayant. J'étais de très mauvaise humeur. Et puis, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Tashigi revenait à la charge, pourrissant encore plus mon humeur en voyant sa tête.

* * *

Une semaine seulement et nous étions arrivés. On avait traversé Calm Belt si facilement... Je me rappelle lorsqu'avec le Merry nous étions arrivés malencontreusement dessus et tous les montres marins qui étaient sortis de l'eau nous avaient bien montré à quel point nous étions minuscules à côté d'eux. Mais là, nous en avions croisé que quelques uns seulement, Smoker m'ayant expliqué que la coque était composée de Granit Marin ce qui faisait que les monstres marins ne les attaquaient pas ou un truc du genre...

Finalement, même si je n'aime pas forcément faire ami-ami avec la Marine, cette division était plutot sympa, depuis que la tension qui habitait le navire depuis que je les avais rejoint avait disparu. Je restais beaucoup avec Soboku, même si c'était un marine, il était vachement attachant, surtout lorsqu'il parlait de sa famille adoptive qu'il avait du laisser sur son île natale pour accomplir le rêve de son grand-père adoptif : devenir un fier soldat de la Marine. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais tout de même attaché à lui, le voyant plus comme un ami désormais que comme un ennemi. D'autant plus qu'il adorait les sabres, ce qui bien sur ne me laissait pas indifférent. Plusieurs fois il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait regarder les miens. Il avait un petit truc le gamin, comme Luffy. Quand j'y pense, il doit tout de même s'inquiéter, le capitaine... Mais bon, de toute façon, je dois régler cette histoire et je ne voulais pas les embarquer là-dedans.

C'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour désormais, je viens de poser pied à terre - suivit de près par Smoker et Tashigi - sur mon île natale, dans le port de Shimotsuki, sous les yeux ébahis des commerçants, reconnaissants ma chevelure verte plus que connue ici.

Tout de suite je vis quelqu'un courir vers moi. Je le reconnaissais entre mille, à première vue, lui aussi à reçu un message du maitre. Ses cheveux grisonnant, ces habits... Il arriva enfin à ma hauteur.

- Et bien Saga, tu as laissé Maya seule ?

Il rigola.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, j'ai préféré la laisser là-bas, je ne voulais pas la mêler à ça. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas avec ton équipage ? Et c'est quoi cette cicatrice sur l'oeil, tu m'explique ?

Je soupira. Non, c'était trop long à expliquer.

- Non, je ne suis pas avec eux. Je t'expliquerai tout une autre fois.

Il acquiesca et bien sur, l'autre se l'est ramené.

- Roronoa, qui est cet homme ?

Saga se tourna vers elle et je le vis faire un pas en arrière. Je ne suis pas le seul au moins à voir la terrible ressemblance avec Kuina, ça me rassure. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle croise Koshiro... Surtout pas... Je n'avais pas pensé pas à ça d'ailleurs... Quel con !

- Z-Zoro... On dirait...

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas elle.

- Mais...

Je l'ignora et me tourna vers les marines.

- Cet homme est un ami. Il va nous aider ici.

Elle sembla satisfaite bien que je pus voir qu'elle semblait intéressée par la conversation que l'on venait d'avoir avec Saga. Mais ça ne put aller plus loin, que deux autres personnes arrivèrent.

- Zoro-anikiiiiiiiii ! firent les deux autres personnes.

Mais... Comment ont-ils su ?... Ils ne savent pas normalement d'où je viens !

- Je suis si content de te voir ! Hurla le brun.

- Et moi alors ! fit l'autre.

- Non mais... Que faites-vous ici ?!

Saga sourit et écarta mes deux anciens partenaires qui s'accrochaient à moi désespérément en pleurant leur "bonheur".

- Ces deux idiots étaient sur l'île où je vis avec Maya et j'ai apprit qu'ils avaient été tes compagnons autrefois. Du coup, quand j'ai su pour le dojo, je les ai emmené avec moi !

Je regarda Johnny et Yosaku, content de les voir en bonne santé. Ces deux crétins n'avaient pas changé d'un poil. Finalement, après m'avoir demandé ce que je foutais avec la Marine, on rejoignit Smoker et les autres pour les mettre au parfum. Saga avait recueillit des informations sur ceux qui avaient fait ça et nous prévint qu'ils étaient sous les ordres de Barbe Noire. Barbe Noire ou pas, rien à foutre !

Après cette petite réunion, je suis sortit et pus voir avec satisfaction que le village était intact. Finalement, je demandai au poissonnier où était Koshiro après avoir reçu des milliers de bons d'achats pouvant être utilisés sur toutes les iles par le vendeur devenu hystérique, tout content de revoir le crétin vert qui tabassait tous ceux qui tentaient de piller le village et il m'indiqua qu'il vivait temporairement chez Morosa, la boulangère. Bien sur, fallait qu'il soit à l'autre bout du village !

Malheureusement pour moi, Saga, Johnny et Yosaku étaient partis chercher d'autres informations, j'ai donc demandé à Soboku de m'accompagner alors que sa division sortait l'artillerie, histoire que je ne me retrouve pas à l'autre bout de l'ile, hein... On arriva rapidement chez Morosa, et je n'eus même pas le temps de dire ne serait-ce que bonjour qu'elle s'effondra dans mes bras, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ma visite. Elle a toujours été fragile mais au point de s'évanouir comme ça... Non, jamais.

Mon maître arriva alors en vitesse et se figea sur le pallier, n'en revenant surement pas non plus. Ah non ! Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième évanoui ! Il se reprit finalement et me fit entrer avec Soboku et je pus installer la pauvre Morosa sur le canapé du salon. Soudainement, Koshiro me prit dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de choses pas même avec... l'autre... Alors je me suis laissé faire. Et puis il s'est écarté, je me suis rappelé la présence du jeune marine dans la pièce, m'en rendant compte à quel point je m'étais perdu dans l'étreinte si inhabituelle pour moi de Koshiro.

Je m'installa ensuite sur l'autre canapé, Soboku à côté de moi, ne décrochant pas un mot, et tandis que mon maitre me racontait ce qu'il s'était passé en détails, mon poing se serrait de plus en plus sur le manche du Wado. Je vais te venger Kuina, je te le promets.

* * *

_Bon euuuuh... Que dire ?_

_Il est pas un peu beaucoup énormément OOC le Zoro ?_

_J'aime bien Saga et puis vu qu'il faisait partit du dojo, j'étais bien sur obligée de le mettre. Quant à Johnny et Yosaku, la question ne se pose pas, je les adore ! Et puis vu qu'ils ont été très proches de Zoro, j'me suis dite : " Cash je les fais intervenir dans la fiction pour aider Zoro ! "_

_Et puis, Soboku va devenir quelqu'un d'important pour Zoro, vous allez voir ! Hehehe... 3:) !_

_Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue sur cette lancée ou je peux aller me pendre ?_

_Beusous, Shino._


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8.**

Je me remettais doucement de mes blessures physiques tandis que les jours passaient. Je bichonnais toujours autant les deux filles même si le coeur n'y était pas. Plus les minutes, les heures, les jours passaient, plus mon espoir de le retrouver disparaissait. Comment pouvait-il, alors qu'il était seul, être allé si loin ? Nous avons ratissé environ cinq iles et nous n'avons toujours pas de traces de lui. En plus, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, comment savoir s'il est toujours en vie ? Enfin, c'est ce que je me demandais jusqu'à il y a quelques heures...

J'étais en train de servir un cocktail à Nami-san et Robin-chan quand un Martin Facteur arriva. Nami chérie l'appela et après avoir durement négocié le prix du journal on l'obtint enfin. Elle le déplia et en quelques secondes son joli visage passa de sa couleur naturelle au blanc, et une étincelle de colère passa dans son regard. Robin et moi nous nous regardâmes, ne comprenant pas.

- LUFFY ! Ramènes-toi !

Ce dernier arriva à toute vitesse, clamant à qui le voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait rien fait. Elle l'attrapa par l'arrière du crâne et lui colla le journal contre le visage.

- Regarde ce que ton crétin de capitaine en second a fait !

Tout de suite j'arrêta tout mouvement, bloquant ma respiration. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était une grosse connerie. Je speeda Luffy, je voulais savoir, je ne supportais pas de rester dans l'ignorance. Il réussit à s'extirper de la poigne de notre navigatrice et prit le journal dans ses mains, bien plus sérieux qu'il y a quelques minutes.

- Ro... Roronoa Zo-Zoro-

Nami-san lui reprit le journal des mains et me le colla sur le torse. Surpris, je n'osais pas bouger.

- Lis ! C'est de ton amant dont il est sujet.

Appréhendant franchement, je pris lentement le journal, découvrant une phrase écrite en gras et majuscule, prenant une bonne partie du haut de la page, montrant à quel point la nouvelle était importante.

* * *

**RORONOA ZORO ET LA MARINE : UNE ALLIANCE INCROYABLE.**

_D'après nos sources situées dans la base du G5, Roronoa Zoro et le Vice Amiral Smoker auraient passé une alliance sous la demande de ce premier. D'ordre civile, la requête du pirate a été acceptée par le marine, surprenant tous les hommes sous son commandement. Sur la photo ci-dessous, nous pouvons voir l'arrivée de Roronoa Zoro sur le navire du G5 accompagné du colonel Tashigi et du Vice Amiral Smoker, se dirigeant vers East Blue, sur la terre natale du pirate. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment._

* * *

J'écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, bien que la joie m'envahit lorsque j'ai su qu'il était vivant. Zoro et la Marine ? Une alliance ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Une requête d'ordre civile ? Je ne serais donc pas entièrement responsable de son départ ! Mais pourquoi retourner sur son île natale ? À cause de cette histoire de requête ? Si c'etait le cas, c'était donc vraiment important pour lui. Et je n'étais même pas là pour le soutenir... Tout ça à cause de cette histoire ! Quel con !

Pendant mon débat intérieur, je n'avais même pas remarqué que Nami-san m'appelait. Ce qui me ramena à la réalité ce fut lorsque Luffy m'arrache le journal des mains, criant à tout le monde qu'on repartait vers East Blue.

- Crétin ! Nous devons repasser par l'île des hommes poissons et passer par Calm Belt si on veut y être dans peu de temps. Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour traverser cette mer !

Luffy se redressa devant notre navigatrice et lui hurla aux oreilles, usant de son autorité en tant que capitaine du navire.

- Je m'en fiche ! Notre nakama a des soucis et il n'a même pas voulu nous en parler ! Il a préféré s'allier à la Marine ! Nous devons le retrouver coûte que coûte ! Franky nous a construit un navire qui doit traverser tous les océans, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne traverserait pas Calm Belt ! S'il ne peut pas c'est que le Sunny n'était pas à la hauteur.

Sur ces mots, il l'envoya sur la proue, mettant les voiles, partant de cette île vers East Blue. Je râla sur son indélicatesse pour faire bonne figure, ma flamme intérieur s'étant réanimée mais pas encore assez pour conter fleurette comme avant aux demoiselles. Tous se mirent à la tâche, Nami prenant ses cartes, Robin nous aidant pour les voiles, Franky allant recharger le Sunny en cola, Brook nous donnant de l'énergie en nous jouant un air rythmé, nous revigorant.

- Eh, au fait... Vous connaissez le nom de l'île de Zoro ? demanda intelligemment notre cannonier.

On se tourna tous vers lui, n'ayant pas réellement pensé à ça. On s'était focalisé sur East Blue mais jamais on s'était posé cette question.

- Je me rappelle que Zoro m'avait parlé d'un certain village nommé Shimotsuki mais je ne suis pas sur que c'est là-bas qu'il va... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment quel est le lien entre lui et Zoro, annonçais-je après quelques minutes de silence.

- Allons-y quand même ! hurla le capitaine.

Nami-san acquiesça et nous nous mimes en route. J'étais impatient d'arriver là-bas, espérant réellement le retrouver sur cette île, dans ce village dont il m'avait parlé. Il ne parlait jamais de son passé, prétextant ne se focaliser que sur le présent. Je devrais faire pareille, me focaliser sur le présent et le retrouver sans aucune rancune mais c'est complètement impossible, je ne peux que m'en vouloir. Par ma faute il est seul, seul avec ses problèmes, sans personne pour l'aider. Je me sens tellement responsable de cette situation... Je devrais pourtant me sentir un peu mieux, puisque ce n'est pas exclusivement de ma faute... Mais à cause de ma connerie il s'est braqué et n'a parler à personne de ses problèmes.

Quand je le retrouverai, je lui ferais comprendre à quel point cette situation m'a rongé de l'intérieur et je ferais tout pour que l'on retrouve notre situation d'avant. Non, mieux qu'avant. En attendant ce moment-là, nous avons un long chemin à faire, nous y serons que dans deux semaines d'après les dires de Nami-san. J'espère qu'entre-temps il ne va rien lui arriver...

Je ne le connais que trop bien, toujours à se foutre dans des histoires pas possibles, ne résultant que des quantités astronomiques de sang perdu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si bien tout à coup, peut-être que de savoir où il est, qu'il est en vie, m'affecte plus que j'aurai pu le croire ? En tout cas, un poids s'est envolé, je me sens un peu plus serein bien que je ne le vois pas encore vivant de mes propres yeux. Encore deux semaines à attendre... Je sens mon énergie revenir. À quel point cet homme peut-il avoir une influence sur moi-même ? À peine je sais qu'il va bien, je suis soulagé. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas retardé...

Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur la traversée et faisons notre maximum pour arriver le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

_Bon. J'attends une review de votre part, je ne sais pas quoi dire sur ce chapitre hormis quelque chose de négatif ;w; ..._

_Remerciez mon iPad, grâce à lui je peux poster ce chapitre car à la base j'étais punie. Le chapitre de Roronoa Ent. viendra... Je sais pas quand. J'ai tout en tete mais ma flemme chronique m'empêche d'écrire._

_En espérant vous avoir fait passé un bon moment tou de même,_

_Shino-_


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9.**

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

* * *

Bordel ! Il est plus coriace qu'il n'y parait ! Finalement, cet équipage de Barbe Noire n'est pas si faible que ça ! Il n'y a qu'à voir le niveau de cet épéiste, cela prouve bien qu'ils ne sont pas des bras-cassés. Cependant, c'est moi qui les ai, ces bras cassés ! Ou plutôt mes côtes… Je sens mon sang s'échapper par les plaies causées par ce salopard, rendant ainsi mon corps collant, chose très désagréable. Une bonne douche ne ferait pas de mal. Mais pour l'instant j'ai autre chose à foutre, je dois tuer celui qui a fait cette monstruosité. Malheureusement son capitaine n'est pas sur cette île d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Il y a une semaine, je suis passé à l'endroit où était initialement enterrée Kuina. Ils n'avaient rien laissé, pas même le cercueil. J'étais reparti, remonté à bloc. Puis j'avais fini par retrouver ceux qui avaient osé toucher à la tombe de Kuina il y a cela trois jours maintenant. Illico je suis parti à leur recherche et j'avais fini par les retrouver à l'autre bout de l'île. Johnny et Yosaku prirent en chasse le crétin de médecin qu'on avait croisé une fois avec Luffy et Nami tandis que Saga se chargeait d'une femme monstrueusement moche. Moi je pris le troisième, Shiliew, un épéiste qui se débrouille vraiment pas mal.

Pendant le combat j'appris qu'il était un ancien chef d'Impel Down, comprenant ainsi pourquoi il se débrouillait bien. Fallait être doué pour résister aux pirates enfermés là-bas ! Il enchainait les attaques de vitesse et de force, ne me laissant aucun répit. Encore heureux ! Si c'était un pirate faiblard qui avait profané la tombe de ma meilleure amie morte, je n'aurai jamais été satisfait de le tuer. Lui aussi avait son corps parsemé de blessures, soufflant tout aussi fort que moi. Nous étions au même niveau. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, reprenant mon souffle, lui m'imitant.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?!

Il partit dans un rire cynique, me faisant perdre toute ma patience.

- Le capitaine a découvert que, soi-disant, un sabre d'une incroyable rareté serait enfermé dans son cercueil. Malheureusement ça s'est révélé faux, me répondit-il.

Je serrai fortement le manche du sabre blanc, me demandant si c'était de lui dont il était question. Evidemment, Kuina n'avait que ce sabre.

- Aurais-tu une description de ce sabre ? Demandais-je.

- Hm, fourreau blanc, je crois bien… C'est tout ce qu'on sait. Pourquoi ? Tu veux te mettre à sa re…

Il stoppa sa phrase, écarquillant les yeux. Merde. Il a compris ! Son visage se referma et me fit un sourire étrange.

- Mais dis-moi, c'est un beau sabre que tu as là… Tu as donc déjà réalisé dans le passé ce que nous venons de faire ?

J'éclatai de rage, comment osait-il ? Kuina était mon modèle, jamais je n'aurai pu faire ça !

- Espèce de salopard ! On n'est pas tous des barbares comme vous ! Moi, j'en ai hérité à sa mort !

Son sourire s'agrandi, le changeant en un rictus démoniaque. Il fila comme l'éclair, sa lame prête à m'enfourcher. Je contrai son attaque, l'envoyant au loin s'écraser contre un rocher. Je sentais mon aura se développer, Ashura prêt à être employé. J'envoyai des attaques en rafales, ne lui laissant aucune chance de riposter.

J'esquivai une autre de ses attaques, me retrouvant à genoux dos à lui, chose extrêmement dangereuse. Évidemment, il profita de ma faiblesse et je le senti arriver à une vitesse folle sur moi. Je ne pourrais pas parer son coup… Je ne pus me retourner que j'entendis la chair se déchirer, la lame frotter ou même sectionner quelques os en une coupure nette, le sang s'échapper abondamment de la plaie. Mais je ne ressentais rien. C'est là que je réalisai que l'on n'était plus deux, mais trois. Je me retournai vers celui qui s'était interposé, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur en reconnaissant cette présence.

- Soboku ! Non !

Je rattrapai le jeune homme juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, ne voulant pas lui provoquer une autre blessure.

- Espèce de crétin ! Reste avec moi !

Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus, il perdait énormément de sang. Ce n'était pas dans mes cordes « l'inquiétude » mais là, après ce qu'il m'a dit il y a quelques jours, je ne pouvais plus l'abandonner. Il était beaucoup trop important pour moi désormais. Etrangement, il me souriait bien qu'il était déjà dans l'inconscience. Alors que l'enflure en face de nous s'était reculée après avoir constaté qu'il avait blessé un marine, j'entendis les compagnons du brun arriver, Tashigi en tête. Je leur hurlai dessus pour avoir laissé Soboku venir seul et le leur confiai le jeune homme pour qu'ils le soignent pendant que Tashigi tentait de compter, vu son regard, le nombre de blessures qui me parcouraient en long et en large. Je me détournai de son regard, et me reconcentrai sur mon adversaire. Celui-ci avait rangé son sabre, semblant vouloir arrêter le combat.

- Que fais-tu ?, avais-je demandé d'un ton froid.

- J'évite d'avoir plus de problèmes avec la Marine que j'en ai déjà. Le cercueil et le corps sont dans la forêt à une centaine de mètres.

Et il partit, disparaissant dans la forêt dense. Je tentai de le rattraper mais je me fis stopper par le colonel, me disant que c'était inutile, qu'il fallait mieux retrouver le cercueil et le corps de Kuina. Elle avait raison, je ne devais pas créer plus de dégâts à mon corps et aux autres, déjà que Soboku était au plus mal… Je me tournai vers son corps, un masque pour respirer recouvrait son nez et sa bouche tandis que les médecins s'affairaient à le maintenir en vie en effectuant les premiers secours. Puis, finalement, je demandai à la brune de m'aider à tout retrouver. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt dense tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées.

* * *

_On traversait le village, ayant rendez-vous avec Saga, Johnny et Yosaku sur la place principale. Depuis quelques temps je trouvais Soboku bien silencieux, comme plongé dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas s'en extirper. Je le laissais cogiter. Après tout, il devait appréhender la bataille qui allait bientôt se dérouler. Je soupirai, rêvant d'une bonne rasade de saké. Mais alors que j'allais entrer dans un bar, il parla. Sa voix semblait venir des tréfonds de son âme._

_- Tu as les mêmes yeux que ma mère._

_J'haussai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me parlait de ça. Et puis, en quoi ça devait m'intéresser ?_

_- Les mêmes cheveux que mon père, continua-t-il._

_Ok, là, ça m'intéressait._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais été adopté, non ?_

_J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir._

_- Ils ne m'ont jamais caché la raison pour laquelle ils m'avaient adopté. Leur fils a disparu quelques jours après ses cinq ans. Ne pouvant plus avoir d'enfants, ils avaient donc voulu adopter un enfant, ne voulant pas laisser un jeune sans parents, juste après être partit d'East Blue pour venir habiter sur Grand Line. Ils étaient partis après trois années de recherches après leur fils et n'ayant pas la force de rester à l'endroit où ils l'avaient perdu, ils avaient fait cap sur « La Route de tous les périls »._

_Pourquoi je me sens tout à coup concerné ?_

_- Même si, chaque année, le jour de sa disparition je voyais__ maman__ pleurer, jamais je ne me suis senti comme un enfant remplaçant celui disparu. Ils m'ont élevé et aimé comme personne, je leur dois tout. Puis, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, j'ai vu pour la première fois mon père pleurer. Ils tenaient tous deux un journal, ne semblant pas se remettre de leur choc. Je me rappelle leur avoir demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et ils m'avaient pris dans leur bras, répétant comme une prière qu'ils avaient retrouvé mon grand frère._

_Il y a plus de deux ans ? Mais… C'est quand nos avis de recherche ont fait le tour du monde ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Suite au naufrage d'une caravelle dans laquelle j'étais présent, j'ai été éduqué par un paysan sur l'île voisine et après sa mort je suis parti pour Shimotsuki. Je connaissais la réputation d'Isshin*(1), le dojo de Koshiro, et aimant particulièrement les sabres, j'ai décidé de devenir sabreur._

_- A mon départ, je leur ai fait une promesse : le retrouver et le ramener à la maison. Je leur devais bien ça. Et puis je mourrai d'impatience de savoir qui était mon grand frère ! Je voulais aussi l'étriper pour avoir causé autant de soucis à mes parents, pour leur avoir fait croire qu'il était mort. Alors je suis parti à sa recherche, ne sachant même pas à quoi il ressemblait, sachant très bien que je le reconnaitrai quand je le verrai._

_Je ne disais rien, écoutant toutes ses paroles, me rendant à peine compte que l'on s'était assis sur un banc._

**_- C'est pour ça que, dès la première fois où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais leur fils._**

* * *

Suite à cette révélation, je me rappelle avoir subitement arrêté de respirer. Ce jeune homme, bien qu'il ait été adopté, est mon frère. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, savoir que j'ai des parents qui m'ont recherché pendant des années tandis que moi je ne me souvenais même pas de leur existence m'a complètement retourné la tête. On m'avait dit qu'ils étaient morts dans le naufrage, alors qu'en réalité, ils n'étaient même pas présents lors du drame. Je ne savais déjà pas comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cette caravelle…

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer le bras et repris contenance.

- Eh, Roronoa ! Je crois qu'on est arrivé !

Je regardai les alentours, constatant effectivement que nous étions au bon endroit. Je m'approchai alors lentement du cercueil et le toucha du bout des doigts sous le regard attentif du colonel. Tiens, elle ne semblait pas vouloir me faire chier aujourd'hui. Soudainement, je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids. A priori, j'ai un peu trop abusé récemment. Je me relevai tout de même, prenant appui sur l'objet de bois, aidé par la brune. Je pris alors le cercueil dans mes bras après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours présente, cachant ce qu'il restait de son visage du regard de la femme derrière moi et le souleva, mes deux mains sous lui. Je ne voulais pas montrer à la brune pourquoi je refusais de me battre contre elle. Encore une fois, mes jambes lâchèrent, tentant du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas lâcher ce que j'avais dans les mains.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Bien que je n'accepte pas qu'elle me voit ainsi, je la laisse faire. Je n'arrivai déjà pas à tenir debout correctement, alors porter un poids en plus était encore plus difficile. Alors, tous les deux nous portâmes l'habitacle de bois jusqu'au village, très rapidement aidés par d'autres marines et villageois. J'insistai auprès de Morosa qui avait frôlé la syncope en me voyant revenir dans un état pitoyable pour emmener le cercueil au lieu où il devrait être, et après une lutte acharnée contre elle et ses bandages on arriva enfin au dojo, à l'emplacement du cercueil. Koshiro nous avait rejoint entre-temps, nous rapportant de bonnes nouvelles concernant Soboku qui était désormais hors de danger. On replaça le cercueil à son emplacement, sous les yeux reconnaissant de mon maitre.

Finalement, je me retirai avec la brune, voulant laisser mon maitre seul pour un moment. Alors qu'un silence régnait, elle engagea la conversation.

- Je… Je sais désormais pourquoi tu me hais tant.

Je ne dis rien, sachant très bien qu'elle avait vu la photo de Kuina sur la tombe. Je ne pouvais plus le cacher.

- Parlons d'autre chose, si tu veux bien.

Smoker nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, l'humeur des mauvais jours trainant derrière lui, en s'auto-insultant contre son incapacité à attraper l'un des trois pirates. C'est à ce moment, alors que je faiblissais de plus en plus à cause de mes blessures que j'entendis une voix aigüe que je reconnaitrai entre mille. Puis quelque chose de poilu atterri sur mon visage m'empêchant de respirer.

- ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !, hurla la « chose », se mouchant dans mes cheveux.

Je m'extirpai de son étreinte tant bien que mal, pouvant ainsi à nouveau respirer. Je pus voir ainsi qu'il était avec une autre personne qui était aux bords de la crise de nerfs. Même si ce qu'il m'avait fait me restait toujours en travers de la gorge, j'étais heureux de le voir. J'étais si surpris de les savoir ici…

* * *

**_*(1) : Et oui, le dojo où Zoro a passé son enfance s'appelle le dojo Isshin ! Merci au "One Piece - YELLOW" ! ;w; (Pour info, les One Piece RED, BLUE, YELLOW et GREEN ce sont des "livres" qui expliquent pleins de trucs sur OP, pour ceux qui ne savent pas.)_**

**_ET VOILA, LA FIC EST FINIE ! Non, je déconne._**

**_Bref. VOILA. VOUS. AVEZ. LA. SUITE. C:_**

**_Sinon, que dire ? Et bien, je sais qu'il y a peu d'action mais étant quelqu'un qui fait ses fictions au feeling et l'humeur du jour et bien pleins de choses ont été ajoutées au cours des derniers chapitres, pas du tout prévues à la base. Du coup, il a fallut que je m'adapte ! En plus, là, j'ai l'impression de me gourer totalement, de faire une erreur en le postant. MAIS TANT PIS. J'suis une folle moi, j'prends tous les risques._**

**_GOMEN !_**

**_Bref n°2._**

**_Je pense qu'il me reste encore trois chapitres pour cette fiction._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu,_**

**_Shino._**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10.**

On arrivait enfin sur Calm Belt. Après avoir rendu visite à notre magnifique Princesse Sirène en vitesse, nous avions refait surface aux alentours des Shabondy. Ne perdant pas une minute, sous les instructions de notre navigatrice, nous prîmes le cap vers Calm Belt, Franky pas très à l'aise, craignant que son navire ne tienne pas le coup. Suite à une semaine de navigation intense, nous y étions enfin, ayant été légèrement retardés à cause de bras-cassés qui avaient voulu notre peau. Ils ne firent pas long feu...

Depuis que je connaissais sa position, je dormais déjà beaucoup plus, retrouvant un peu ma bonne humeur. L'impatience commençait à me ronger de l'intérieur, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Finalement, grâce à plusieurs Coup de Burst, nous arrivâmes sur East Blue, Franky regagnant les couleurs et les « SUPERRRR » qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il avait vu une armée de monstres marins jaillir de l'eau, excitant notre capitaine qui voulait tous les bouffer. Cependant, les provisions manquant, nous dûmes nous arrêter sur une île, nous permettant aussi de récupérer des informations sur l'île dont Zoro avait parlé. Quelques heures plus tard nous repartîmes, une nouvelle carte maritime en main pour retrouver la fameuse île et une nouvelle terre répertoriée sur la carte de Nami-chérie, qui apparemment, avait aussi dévalisé les boutiques de l'île.

On avait repris notre route, un capitaine volant à travers le navire pour avoir déjà mangé la moitié de notre réserve.

- Espèce de crétin ! Penses aux autres ! Imagine qu'on n'ait pas assez de nourriture pour faire cette traversée ?! Capitaine de mes deux !

Encastré dans le bois sur la proue suite à une pluie de coups de pieds, Luffy se fit aussi frapper par Nami-san, visiblement pas d'humeur à voir des Luffy-volant. Mettant une touche finale à mes cocktails, j'allai en servir aux deux déesses du navire, ignorant par la même occasion mon capitaine qui réclamait encore.

- Sanjiiiii ! Fais-moi un goûter ! J'ai faim !

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir d'avoir son goûter, étant plongé dans un coma suite à une presque-noyade initiée par un de mes coups de pied rageur. Je vis Robin d'amour regarder la scène de loin, arrosant ses fleurs d'une main et lisant un livre de l'autre, faisant apparaitre par moment une troisième pour lui tourner la page. J'aperçu un fin sourire s'installer au coin de ses lèvres, visiblement heureuse de revoir la bonne humeur du Sunny revenir petit-à-petit. Usopp et Chopper, eux, faisaient de la balançoire au même rythme que la douce musique que jouait Brook, tantôt rapide, tantôt lente, égayant nos compagnons. Franky n'était pas présent, surement en train de recharger le Sunny en cola.

Je retournai dans ma cuisine, allant laver la vaisselle présente dans le bac, profitant d'un moment de tranquillité pour m'allumer une cigarette, rituel devenu de plus en plus fréquent depuis son départ. Je fumais plus, encore plus qu'avant, doublant souvent la dose. Puis, alors que je rangeai les dernières assiettes, elles ne firent pas long feu, m'étant fait attaquer par homme élastique qui me vrillait les tympans en criant qu'on allait enfin arriver sur l'île de Zoro. Je l'éjectai, furibard, et le massacrai, le brisant en mille morceaux, l'état de mes précieuses assiettes. Puis l'information arriva enfin, et je me calmai immédiatement.

- Luffy, tu as dit quoi ?

- Onzouéaribé, fit le capitaine, ne pouvant articuler suite aux quelques dents fracassées durant le massacre.

- On est arrivé ?! ET C'EST SEULEMENT MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIS ?

Remettant une autre correction à mon capitaine, je sorti ensuite comme une fusée, découvrant que l'on était amarré au port d'un petit village. Je rejoignis Nami chérie, demandant confirmation, si on était bien arrivés. Elle acquiesça et je cru que j'allais mourir d'excitation. Mon capitaine déteignait sur moi. J'allais passer par-dessus le garde-fou quand je me fis attraper par le col par Nami-san qui voulait tout d'abord former des équipes. Bon, je pouvais bien attendre pour les beaux yeux de Nami chérie...

* * *

J'admirai le village de Zoro, ayant eu la confirmation de sa présence ici grâce aux passants. Étant avec Chopper, nous nous en sommes remis à son odorat, comptant sur lui pour retrouver ses traces. Alors tous deux nous arpentions les ruelles, les magasins, à chaque endroit où Zoro semblait être allé.

La boule de poils était dans le même état que moi, à la limite de l'euphorie, bien qu'on ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Bientot, enfin je pourrais avoir une conversation avec lui, enfin je pourrais mettre les choses au clair. Même si nous étions pressés de le retrouver, nous marchions calmement, profitant de ce sentiment de soulagement, bien qu'il n'était qu'encore minime dans notre être. Alors que j'admirais au loin l'étale d'un magasin d'épices, j'eus vent d'un combat au nord de l'ile entre la Marine et des malfrats. Je me tournai vers Chopper pour voir ce qu'il en pensait quand je le vis se raidir et stopper sa marche.

- Je sens l'odeur du sang mélangée à celle de Zoro. Il n'est plus très loin.

Partant au galop (?), je le suivis comme je pus tandis qu'on déambulait à toute allure entre les ruelles. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Et si il y avait eu un combat à mort et que Zoro était le perdant ? Non, c'était impossible ! La tête d'algue gagnait toujours ! Je demandais à Chopper s'il restait encore beaucoup de chemin qu'il s'arrêta à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. Relevant la tête, je le vis sauter sur l'homme que l'on recherchait, parsemé de blessures, accompagné de Smoker et de sa jolie capitaine Tashigi.

J'étais si heureux de le voir, de le savoir en vie, de l'avoir à porter de main. Je serrais mes poings, tentant vainement de retenir mes larmes de joie, de rancoeur envers moi-même, de soulagement. Je le voyais se débattre pour que Chopper lâche, ne semblant plus respirer à cause de la boule de poils. Une fois la tâche réussie, son oeil s'encra dans le mien et, bien que je me traitais d'abruti, mes nerfs lâchèrent en me laissant seul avec mes larmes et un besoin de le tenir dans mes bras.

Cependant, je dus vite me résoudre à me ressaisir lorsque je vis son corps partir en avant, sombrant dans les abysses du sommeil. Chopper réussit à le retenir en prenant une taille humaine, aidé par les deux personnes autour d'eux. J'entendis Tashigi-san l'appeler pour qu'il se réveille mais vu la flaque de sang qui l'entourait à terre, je doutais fort qu'il ouvre les yeux avant un certain moment.

J'arrivai en vitesse à leur niveau, Chopper me confiant le corps engourdi du bretteur, et le glissa sur mon dos pour l'amener au plus vite au bateau.

- Attendez ! On a un camp sous bâche pour les blessés à quelques minutes d'ici, ce sera plus simple pour vous, fit Smoker, étrangement sympathique.

Le petit renne acquiesca alors qu'il inspectait déjà Zoro sur mon dos. Je le sentis bouger d'ailleurs, relevant la tête sous les protestations du médecin de bord. Après plusieurs tentatives pour parler, il réussit enfin à former une phrase correcte.

- So... Soboku, où est-il ?

Tashigi-chan arriva près de lui, ses trois sabres dans ses bras, et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

- Il est là-bas aussi, ne t'en fais pas Roronoa. Il va bien.

C'est moi ou ces deux-là ce sont rapprochés ? De souvenir, Zoro ne pouvait pas se l'encadrer... Je ne comprends plus rien. Auraient-ils ... ? Non, je ne pense pas. Et ce Soboku, qui était-ce ? Un amant ? Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ce genre de choses ! Je l'entendis marmonner un "Fais gaffe à mes sabres" et se rendormir sur mon dos, attendant patiemment ainsi les soins de notre "ration de survie".

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes après, et je laissa Chopper l'allonger et s'occuper de lui. Je sortis du camp quelques minutes pour me griller une cigarette et vis un garçon se débattre dans les bras de l'homme-fumée.

- Laisse-moi aller voir mon second, espèce d'enfumeur !

- Attends un peu Mugiwara, ton médecin est en train de le soigner.

Je m'approchai de mon capitaine qui était accompagné de Robin-chan et l'autre excité de Franky.

- Ah ! Sanji-bro' ! Comment va Zoro-bro' ?

Je pris le temps de terminer ma cigarette avant de lui répondre.

- Il est couvert de blessures mais tu le connais, c'est un dur à cuir.

Je sentais un petit sourire pointer le bout de son nez sur mon visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune.

- Tu sembles beaucoup plus serein, n'est-ce pas cook-san ?

La gratifiant d'un grand sourire sincère, j'eus la révélation que ça faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas souri ainsi. Quel bien ça faisait de se sentir heureux... Luffy se jeta à ma gorge pour savoir s'il pouvait aller voir son bretteur, mais fut interrompu par les cris de Chopper. Nous nous approchâmes lentement et je pus légèrement comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce qui se disait.

- Reste couché, abruti ! Tu vas rouvrir tes plaies !

- J'en ai rien à cirer ! Je dois aller voir quelqu'un ! Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi pour savoir si tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'une de ses cicatrices ne soit plus visible !

- Et pourquoi ça ?! Tu m'as dit que c'était un marine ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais quelque chose pour eux.

- Parce que tu es un médecin, tu ne crois pas ?! Tu as toujours dit que tu soignerais n'importe qui s'il était dans le besoin ! Et là, c'est le cas !

Il y eut un silence dans lequel on put distinguer des froissements d'habits. La toile fut tirée et le visage de Zoro apparut juste devant le mien. Après quelques secondes, il se retourna vers le médecin qui, la tête basse, accepta finalement la requête. Luffy se jeta sur le bretteur, le "calinant", avant de se faire éjecter par son "doudou" et le médecin de celui-ci. Quelques saluts plus tard, ils partirent tous les deux vers un autre endroit où était la personne que recherchait Zoro. J'aurai aimé savoir qui c'était mais j'avais l'intime conviction que je le saurais bientôt.

La discussion que je devais avoir avec lui ne serait donc pas pour tout de suite mais peu importe, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il était tout de même heureux de me revoir.

* * *

_Bonjour / bonsoir à tous._

_Désolée d'avoir été si longue pour ce chapitre qui n'est peut-etre pas à la hauteur de ce que vous auriez pu espérer. À vrai dire, j'avais déjà commencé à l'ecrire il y a déjà un petit moment et... J'avais très légèrement oublié que je n'avais rien posté... M'en voulez pas, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge._

_Sur-ce, à la prochaine !_

_**Les reviews sont bénéfiques au moral des auteurs.** Ne l'oubliez pas !_

_Bisous,_

_Shinory._


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11.**

Après quelques accolades avec Luffy, Robin et Franky, j'avais pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du campement où était Soboku. Bien que j'avais eu du mal à convaincre Chopper, je le vis se hâter vers le corps inconscient de mon ... frère. Comme c'est etrange d'évoquer ce mot... Je ne l'avais jamais prononcé ou pensé auparavant, ne me doutant absolument pas de son existence. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui m'importait était que notre médecin fasse tout pour faire disparaître cette cicatrice. Je n'accepterai pas de la voir, preuve que je suis trop faible pour protéger les personnes qui me sont chères.

Le renne pesta. À première vue, les médecins etaient de véritables bras cassés dans la Marine. Il s'activa sur le jeune homme, m'envoyant aller faire un tour dehors le temps qu'il s'occupe de recoudre un peu mieux la balafre sur le torse du brun. Je m'exécutai, je voulais qu'il soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Cependant, je fus stoppé dans ma marche pour quitter l'endroit.

- Je ne pourrais jamais la faire disparaître, Zoro. Elle est bien trop profonde.

Je soupirai, désolé pour Soboku qui devrait garder cette marque d'inattention de ma part toute sa vie.

- Eh, tu as remarqué qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à la tienne ? On dirait des frères ! Hahaha !

- Chopper, tais-toi et travaille ! Répliquais-je, légèrement agacé.

Sur ces mots, je sortis de la "pièce" et rejoignit Tashigi pour récupérer mes sabres. Manquerait plus qu'elle me les pique ! Étrangement, lorsque je lui demandai de me les rendre, elle obtempéra immédiatement avec un petit sourire. Je ne fis aucune remarque et, une fois mes trois sabres en possession, j'allai les nettoyer dans un coin tranquille, me laissant méditer sur toutes les nouveautés dans ma vie.

Tout d'abord, Soboku. Qui aurait cru que ma vie allait prendre un si grand tournant en le rencontrant ? Ma foi, je ne m'en plains pas, je pourrais enfin retrouver mes parents, bien que je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir qui ils étaient, où ils habitaient. Tout ça m'était bien égal. Maintenant... C'est une autre histoire. Peut-etre que savoir qu'ils m'ont toujours recherché a fait que je désire désormais les connaître ? Soit...

Et puis Tashigi, qui maintenant ne m'inspire plus de la haine. Elle me déroutait auparavant avec sa ressemblance avec Kuina mais depuis qu'elle connaît la cause de ma réticence envers sa personne, c'est ... étrange. Je n'ai plus envie de la détester. Après tout, elle n'y peut rien, si elle ressemble à Kuina... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'agir comme toujours et de la railler à chaque occasion qui s'offre à moi !

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire avec le cook, on verra ça plus tard. Ma rancoeur est, certes, un peu moins forte mais elle n'en est point tarie. Si il vient m'en parler, je n'imagine même pas l'ampleur des dégats : je n'arriverais jamais à me contrôler.

Soit... Pensons à autre chose. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'il a fini, Chopper ? C'est que c'est long son truc ! Bougonnant, je m'allongeai dans l'herbe de la prairie où le campement de la Marine s'était installée, ma tête reposant sur mes bras repliés. Fermant les yeux, je me remémorai mon enfance, les jeux avec les gamins du dojo, les défis avec Saga, notre dernier combat avec Kuina... Tiens, où sont Saga et les deux rigolos ? ... Les connaissant, ils doivent etre en train de rassurer les villageois... Boarf, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de toute façon.

Morphée m'appelle, peut-être désire-t-elle ma présence à ses côtés ? Soit, je suis partant pour un petit somme...

- Bouh.

Je bondis, me cognant la tête contre une autre, déclenchant un mal de crâne pas possible. Me mettant en position assise, je me frottais le front, tentant d'atténuer la douleur. Bordel, comment ai-je pu baisser ainsi ma garde ?!

- Quel est le con qui a osé faire ça ?! Demandais-je en me retournant.

Je fus surpris de voir un jeune brun désormais bien connu accroupi juste derrière moi torse nu, se tenant douloureusement la tete, les larmes aux yeux.

- Putain Nii-san, ça fait mal ! T'as vraiment la tête dure !

J'eus un sourire suffisant.

- C'est parce qu'elle est remplie d'intelligence que toi tu n'as pas.

Il releva la tête, une étincelle de défi allumant son regard. Alors c'était ça, des "querelles entre frères" ? Ça me plaisait bien.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Ma foi, faisons comme si c'était le cas, mieux vaudrait de ne pas te vexer.

Je me jetai sur lui, bien décidé à lui faire regretter ses paroles. C'est qu'il avait de la fougue à revendre, le petit frère !

- Respecte un peu tes anciens, petit arrogant !

J'allais gentiment - ou pas - recouvrir par derrière son cou de mon bras pour l'étouffer en le coinçant contre mon torse lorsque je me stoppai, voyant que sa cicatrice était beaucoup moins voyante qu'auparavant. Chopper avait fait un travail remarquable. Il lâcha un petit ricanement.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu as remarqué que ma cicatrice est plus belle que la tienne ? Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville ! Maintenant quand Mae-chan me verra, elle dira à tout le monde que je suis un homme valeureux !

Mae-chan ? Oh... Je vois que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur ma famille - et certainement ma prochaine belle-famille.

- Pff. Moi, quand on m'a recousu, j'étais conscient ! Sans anesthésie, que dalle ! Alors je ne m'en plains pas. Et j'en suis très fier de cette cicatrice, d'ailleurs. Eh ! Au fait, comment ça se fait que Chopper t'ait laissé sortir ?!

Je le laissai s'extirper de ma poigne pour s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Tu parles de l'adorable peluche ? Bah... Je lui ai dit que c'était un fabuleux médecin et pendant qu'il se dandinait, je suis sortit... Il m'a donné des médicaments qui m'ont tout de suite remis sur pieds, par contre. Il est vraiment bizarre ce gars-là !

J'acquiescai d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'un homme élastique se jetait sur moi, m'envoyant voler à quelques mètres de ma place initiale. Son rire caractéristique me parvint aux oreilles alors que je prenais conscience que l'on venait d'exploser un campement. Je l'envoyai petre de l'autre côté de la prairie, poussant une gueulante contre lui et ses stupidités. Pas de doute, il voulait crever. Croyant etre tranquille un moment, il revint à la charge, sauf que cette fois-ci, volant un peu trop bas, il me faucha les jambes, me retrouvant la tête contre l'herbe fraîche tout en écrasant mon capitaine... Enfin, "capitaine" s'il m'acceptait toujours dans son équipage.

- Zoro ! Zoro ! Zoro ! Zoro !

Je me dégageai de sûr lui, roulant sur le dos. J'entendis Soboku rire au loin. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là.

- Quoi ?! Grognais-je, excédé.

Il s'assit en tailleur, un grand sourire collé au visage.

- Tu m'as manqué ! Et aux autres aussi !

Attendri, je lui offris un petit sourire, lui faisant bien comprendre que c'était réciproque. Par contre, il disparut aussitôt quand je vis son visage devenir étrangement sérieux.

- Je sais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit.

J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur. Ce salaud aurait tout dit ?!

- Pas exactement pourquoi, mais je sais que s'est à cause d'un truc pas cool entre toi et Sanji.

Je soupirai de soulagement, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire. Cependant, son visage devint encore plus sérieux qu'avant, à la limite du terrifiant.

- Tu n'as pas quitté l'équipage, hein ?

Je répondis d'un mouvement de tête négatif. Il me scruta quelques secondes du regard avant d'annoncer, la langue pendante :

- ... Ouf, tu me rassures, on va pouvoir re-manger des bons plats ! La cuisine de Sanji était limite mauvaise quand tu n'étais pas là ! Aaaaah ! Que ce serait bien d'avoir un bon rôti là ! SANJI ! MANGER !

Et il partit en courant, me laissant seul avec mon oeil qui sortait presque de son orbite et ma machoire qui frôlait l'herbe courte de la prairie. Ce crétin... Il ne pense qu'à bouffer ! Un jour, je l'étriperais.

Je cherchais du regard l'autre abruti de Soboku mais une jeune femme pas très habillée se posta devant moi. Je n'eus aucun doute sur son identité, encore moins lorsque son poing s'abattit lourdement sur mon crâne. Après une flopée d'insultes entre nous deux, j'eus le malheur de voir celui que je voulais le moins approcher venir pour nous proposer quelques biscuits. Je remarquai que les marines en avaient en leur possession alors que j'apercevais le trio Saga-Johnny-Yosaku revenir avec des villageois. C'était l'occasion idéal pour me défiler. J'allais partir à leur rencontre quand la rousse me retint, en me chuchotant par la même occasion de régler mon différent avec l'autre écervelé qui était en train de papillonner autour de Tashigi.

Refusant catégoriquement - et de façon puérile, je partis un peu plus loin. Je m'assis dans l'herbe, mes genoux repliés, mes bras posés dessus. De là où j'étais, je pouvais apercevoir un bout de l'océan. Cet endroit était parfait. Toute la populace au campement me donnait le tournis. Ici, j'étais au calme, une légère brise me parcourant de part en part. Je savourais mes quelques minutes de répit, chose que je ne pouvais avoir plus haut avec les autres. Quelqu'un prit place à mes côtés, cependant je ne dis rien. Je savais qu'avec lui, je ne serais pas dérangé. Il prit la parole lentement.

- Tu sais que depuis Enies Lobby, tous les enfants du dojo veulent être comme toi ?

J'eus un sourire en coin.

- Je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple.

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, mais ils ne me croient pas, me répondit Koshiro, souriant lui aussi.

Un silence confortable s'installa, me faisant presque oublier sa présence. Seuls les bruits des feuilles et de l'herbe virevoltant au vent, les cris des oiseaux, seules ces choses-là me parvenaient. Un peu plus et mon inconscient pouvait me faire croire que j'entendais le bruit des vagues s'échouant devant moi à plusieurs centaines de mètres, si ce n'était un kilomètre. Ce moment était délicieux, je me sentais revigoré. Je me retournai vers mon Maître, découvrant que la place où il était assis était dépourvu de tout corps. Légèrement surpris, je l'aperçu plus loin, me souriant, repartant vers le dojo. J'aurai aimé discuter un peu plus avec...

Haussant les épaules, je repartis dans la contemplation du paysage, prenant un véritable plaisir à redécouvrir mon île. Or, mon plaisir fut rapidement balayé, l'odeur de tabac venant pourrir le paysage.

* * *

- Il faut les arrêter ! Ils vont s'entre-tuer !

Ce fut tout ce que j'entendis de la bouche de Soboku, bien trop occupé à exprimer ma rancoeur à travers mes coups de sabre. J'avais essayé de rester calme, d'avoir une conversation "normal" avec lui. Mais mon instinct avait pris le dessus sur ma raison, ne supportant pas de le voir si calme en face de moi alors qu'il tentait d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il m'avait trompé. Je balançais un nouveau coup, l'envoyant à une dizaine de mètres de moi.

- T'es vraiment qu'un connard, jetais-je à son encontre.

Il se releva péniblement.

- Tu m'as écouté ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?! Je t'ai dit que je le regrettais ! fit-il.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens ! T'es qu'un salaud, c'est tout ce que je retiens !

Un shoot me frôla alors que je l'esquivais de justesse. Je commençais à ressentir la douleur de ceux que j'avais reçu il y a quelques minutes. Depuis combien de temps nous nous battions ? J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures que nous nous balançions des insultes. À chaque coup reçu, je le sentais se répercuter dans tout mon corps, me faisant répliquer encore plus fortement. Il est inutile de préciser que toutes mes plaies de mon combat contre Shiliew ce sont rouvertes.

J'en avais marre. Marre de tout. Marre de garder ma peine pour moi. Marre de cette histoire. J'aurais aimé que ceci n'arrive jamais. Or, le mec d'en haut - s'il y en a un, aime bien me faire chier et me ruiner en miettes. Marre d'être détruit par ceux auxquels je tiens.

Alors j'ai su que j'allais craqué.

* * *

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. Plus long. Plus bizarre et les événements s'enchaînent très... rapidement._

_Vraiment étrange ce chapitre._

_Bref. J'espère que c'était pas nul._

_J'aimerai bien un petit mot pour me dire que vous avez lus... :)_

_Bisous,_

_Shinory._


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12.**

J'avais bien vu que Zoro m'évitait. À chaque fois que je m'approchais il partait, trouvant quelque chose pour s'enfuir. Je ressentais sa rancoeur à mon encontre mais je ne pensais pas que ça aille aussi loin. J'étais juste venu pour discuter calmement avec lui de cette histoire... C'est tourné au désastre.

Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il me tombe dans les bras en pleurant et en me disant à quel point je lui avais manqué. Non, ça s'est sûr que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais de là à vouloir me tuer... Il y a un juste milieu. Cependant, ça me prouvait qu'il en avait tout autant souffert que moi. Nos coups étaient violents, j'étais épuisé. J'avais très peu dormi ce dernier mois, et le contrecoup arrivait à un très mauvais moment. J'avais plusieurs entailles sur le corps, je pouvais ainsi sentir le liquide vermeille s'échapper de mes plaies de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait.

Je voyais un peu trouble, les battements de mon coeurs affolés résonnaient dans mon crâne, créant un cacophonie assourdissante. Le regard de Zoro était glacial, prouvant à quel point il était sérieux. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, me paralysant sur le moment, laissant une ouverture à mon adversaire qui m'envoya balader à plusieurs mètres. Je sentais qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Ses coups étaient encore plus forts qu'auparavant. J'allais enfin connaître sa peine.

En me relevant, je remarquai que le marine que Zoro côtoyait était présent, complètement affolé, retenu difficilement par Yosaku. Il semblait vraiment être proche du bretteur pour qu'il s'inquiète ainsi. J'allais attaquer à nouveau, empli d'une nouvelle rage. Je n'acceptais pas que mon amant - parce qu'il en sera toujours ainsi et que je ferais tout pour qu'on oublie cette histoire - soit aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je fus stoppé dans mon élan en voyant que Luffy maintenait fermement Zoro qui s'était fait prendre ses sabres par notre archéologue. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ?! J'allais enfin connaître sa douleur, bien que je l'ai déjà tres fortement ressentie, et maintenant avec leur intervention il va se refermer comme une huître ! Pourtant, il avait toujours cette colère en lui qui ne demandait qu'à être extériorisée, aux vues de l'aura impressionnante - pas pour moi, j'avais vu pire - qui l'entourait.

- Luffy ! Lâche-moi ! C'est entre moi et l'autre sal-...

- La ferme ! Ça ne sert à rien de se battre !

Le ton de Luffy était sans appel mais il ne l'écouta pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu ne connais pas l'histoire ! Ce salopard s'est foutu de ma gueule tout le long ! Je refuse d'être détruit encore une fois par quelqu'un parce que j'ai peut-être mal fait quelque chose et que c'est par ma faute si cette personne me blesse !

Il se dégagea de son étreinte, récupéra ses sabres des mains de Robin-chan et les rangea. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avouer ce genre de choses... À croire que j'avais vraiment, mais vraiment merdé et que là, il avait atteint sa limite. Il se passa une main sur le visage, excédé. Puis il commença à partir, slalomant entre les personnes silencieuses qui s'étaient amassées ici pour voir notre combat.

- J'en ai marre de cette histoire, soupira-t-il. C'est fini, _Sanji_.

Pardon ?

- Zoro ! Où tu vas ?! Demanda le jeune marine en le poursuivant.

Mes poings se crispèrent, fou de rage. J'avais bien entendu ? Tout ce que j'avais fait pour le retrouver, le mourant que je m'étais fait pendant des jours, des semaines!, tout ça pour me faire jeter comme ça ? Il avait revêtu sa carapace impénétrable, comme si tout ça ne l'affectait pas, alors qu'il n'y a même pas cinq minutes il était prêt à me tuer tellement il avait l'air d'avoir souffert. J'eus un sourire ironique. Ouais, je venais de me faire larguer par le mec pour qui j'aurai pu remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Sous les yeux rieurs de l'archéologue et le regard perdu du capitaine, je partis à sa suite. Tout le monde s'écartait autour de moi. Ma rage devait se faire ressentir à des kilomètres. Il se retourna vers moi tandis que je m'approchais de lui, une expression neutre sur son visage, quoiqu'un peu agacée. Le marine partit plus loin.

- Quoi ? Tu veux une pension alimentaire ?

Le coup partit tout seul.

Mon poing percuta violemment sa mâchoire juste sous sa cicatrice, un craquement se faisant entendre, sa tête suivant la trajectoire que je lui imposais vers ma gauche. Je vis son oeil s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Je ramenai mon poing vers moi, le malaxant pour faire disparaître la douleur qui l'assaillait.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'à ta gueule ! Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi, pendant un mois ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Je sais que j'ai joué au con, mais me jeter comme ça alors que j'etais prêt à tout faire pour te retrouver, je trouve ça gonflé !

- Et alors ?! C'est pas moi qui me tape la première cruche qui passe ! Me jeta-t-il à la figure alors qu'une nouvelle fureur apparaissait de son regard.

- Tu mériterais de t'en reprendre une, lui crachais-je. Si j'ai succombé, c'est bien parce qu'il y avait un problème, non ?

- Tu avais découvert que t'étais un connard ?

Les muscles de mes jambes se crispèrent, m'hurlant de le faire taire. J'inspirai longuement pour me calmer, faisant de mon mieux pour me contrôler, oubliant les personnes autour de nous.

- Si j'ai ainsi agis c'est parce que je n'aimais pas ton côté dominateur. Ça m'horripilait. Tu m'as poussé à bout.

- Comme si tu te plaignais.

Il n'avait pas tord sur ce point-là. J'aimais ça malgré tout. Voyant bien que je ne le contredisais pas, il leva l'oeil au ciel.

- Ça ne t'excuse pas, reprit-il en soupirant, légèrement calmé. Et puis, je t'ai dit que c'était fini. Pas la peine d'essayer de te repentir, tu as ma bénédiction. Faites des gosses, soyez heureux, moi j'me casse, termina-t-il en repartant avec le jeune brun qui tenta de vérifier si il n'avait rien de casser.

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru mon échine. Parle pas de malheur, un gosse... N'importe quoi ! Tout du moins, pas comme ça, pas avec une femme dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Encore moins avec une femme, ce n'est pas avec que je vivrais, non, mais avec lui. Même si il me tape sur les nerfs à ce moment même et que je n'ai qu'une envie : qu'il dégage ; il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour tout sauver. Alors que je fixais le dos du vert qui s'éloignait, je vis que le jeune brun me regardait, me scrutant, tout en parlant à Zoro. Puis, je remarquais que les personnes autour de nous avaient disparu, Robin-chan et Luffy les retenant en haut du pré.

Je baissais la tête, vaincu. Il m'était impossible de résonner un type aussi têtu que lui. J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais aucune solution. Il n'y aurait pas un type qui effacerait la mémoire dans les parages ? Ça me serait bien utile... Je sortis une cigarette de ma poche et la porta à ma bouche d'une main, l'allumant de l'autre.

- Erk, tu fumes ? C'est pas bon pour la santé, tu sais !

Je sursautai, et levai la tête mon interlocuteur. C'était le brun qui accompagnait Zoro, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres. De mauvais poil, je lui répondis :

- Qui es-tu pour me faire des réflexions ?

Son sourire disparut.

- Oh ça va hein, je suis là pour t'aider et tu me parles comme si j'étais de la merde. Merci, c'est très gentil. J'comprends pourquoi Nii-san s'énerve autant. Bon ciao alors, fit-il en partant.

Uh ?

- Attends, attends ! Le rattrapais-je en lui aggripant le poignet. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Le Marimo ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un frère !

Le jeune se jeta sur moi, me baillonnant de ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?!

- Chhhht ! Dis pas ça hyper fort ! Je crois pas qu'il veut que tout le monde le sache.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était louche cette histoire. Il me lâcha, reprenant une distance raisonnable.

- Je me présente : Soboku, petit frère adoptif de ton ami Zoro. Enfin... Si j'ai bien compris, c'était un petit peu plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai la tête, ayant du mal à croire le fait que Zoro ait un frère. Il continua.

- Bon, pas besoin de m'expliquer, je sais tout... Ou presque, je ne savais pas que tu étais un homme. Mais c'est pas grave ! Tu sais, il en a vraiment souffert... et c'est Mademoiselle Tashigi qui en a fait les frais ! Bref. J'te conseille un truc : surprend-le ! Pas du style "tu lui sautes dessus quand il s'y attend le moins", non ! Fais-lui quelque chose qui le surprendrait et qui lui ferait plaisir ! Je suis sûr que ça marchera ! De toute façon, même si je le connais peu pour l'instant, je sais qu'il est hyper vulnérable quand il est dans un état second d'émerveillement. La preuve : quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais son frère, il était tellement content qu'il a faillit se faire tuer par un chasseur de prime qui passait par là. Comme tu dois t'en douter, après que Zoro-sensei ait recouvré ses esprits, l'autre n'a pas fait long feu... Il paraît d'ailleurs que c'est très rare de le voir ainsi, m'a expliqué Saga-sensei, et qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois comme ça.

Je le regardais, scotché. Non seulement parce qu'il parlait beaucoup trop, et parce que grâce à lui, j'avais retrouvé la force de sauver cette histoire. J'avais désormais pleins d'idées en tête, bien que niaises, mais des idées tout de même. Je le remerciais chaudement, content de savoir quoi faire.

- Haha, mais de rien ! Si je peux aider, tu sais où me trouver ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Woah la vache, j'ai jamais autant parlé en si peu de temps ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux pétillants. Zoro m'a vraiment changé ! Il m'a fait devenir un homme ! Et dire que j'étais un petit froussard timide avant... Bon, j'y vais !

Il partit, me laissant seul, ayant comme seule compagnie ma clope. J'espère que les autres du campement n'ont pas tout entendu, concernant notre relation... Heureusement que Robin et Luffy les ont fait remonter.

Maintenant, il fallait que je me décide sur ce que j'allais faire. J'attendrais un peu, histoire qu'il pense que j'ai décidé de le laisser tranquille, et je reviendrais d'un coup, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Monsieur ne voulait pas régler tout ça de façon verbale ? Et bien je jouerai sur le plan psychologique.

* * *

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Alors là, y'a pas à dire, c'est : Wallahn'importenawak ! Mais bon, tous mes chapitres sont du grand n'importe quoi ! C'est ce qui fait leur succès ! : se tire une balle: Le dernier chapitre sera encore pire..._

_Vous avez remarqué que, dans le précédant chapitre, Zoro dit : "Alors j'ai senti que j'allais craquer." et qu'en réalité il se fait interrompre par Luffy ? Ouais, en fait, j'voulais faire ça mais j'ai mal décrit ça dans le précédant chapitre, gomenasai !_

_Bon, puis-je avoir un ch'tite review, please ? :B _

_Bisous,_

_Shinory._


End file.
